Dangerous Liaisons
by Fireismyelement
Summary: Bonnie is out for revenge against Kol in New Orleans and soon finds herself drawn into a plot with the local witches to overthrow a vampire tyrant, Marcel. Caroline is kidnapped by Klaus and is thrown into the same dreadful situation. With Bonnie they hatch a plan to kill the Original family once and for all. Pairings, mainly Kennett&Klaroline, but some Kalijah as well
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and original characters**

**I've taken season 4 in a different direction so I hope you enjoy! No Hayley or baby-plot in this fic, don't worry! It'll be mainly Kennett and Klaroline (though probably mostly Kennett) and some Kalijah here and there. I'd really appreciate a beta or banner if anyone has the time/wants to **

**CHAPTER 1 **

Bonnie Bennett kept her eyes firmly on the road as she drove toward the Mikaelson mansion. She would not let any superfluous thoughts distract her and land her in a ditch. Since Elena's murder and Jeremy's mutilation, she'd been in a few near car accidents. Her thoughts had been too scattered and too painful to allow for tasks that required concentration.

Elena had been murdered by Kol. She had set up an ambush for Kol along with Jeremy. The Original had come to take Jeremy's arms to make sure they couldn't find the cure and wake this mystical Silas. He'd staked Elena through the heart, just left her hanging from the wall by the stair case. Jeremy he'd left armless on the kitchen counter. Kol had healed the wounds before leaving, but that hadn't brought the limbs back. The hunter had been in shock, unable to move.

It had been Bonnie who found them that way. Coming to look for Jeremy, she'd started to scream. She called Caroline, and that's when the crying started. Stefan and Damon showed up when Caroline did. Together they took care of it, afterward Stefan disappeared. She had no idea where to. Damon had gone after Kol, all it got him was killed. Maybe that's what had happened to Stefan too, she didn't know. Bonnie didn't care about the eldest Salvatore, but she sure hoped Stefan was still alive.

Since then Jeremy had spiraled back into drug abuse, alienating everyone. Everyone except his psychologist that is. All this happened only a few short months ago and yet it felt like an eternity had passed since. The time between her death and their high school graduation had passed painfully slow because everything kept changing, but for the worse.

Bonnie couldn't change anything, but she could damn well make sure nothing of the sorts ever happened again. And she intended too.

The car pulled into the Mikaelson driveway. She parked it right in front of the main entrance, just in case she needed to make a quick get-away. Though pulsating with the power of expression, Bonnie very much doubted she had anything to fear from Klaus.

The witch didn't bother with knocking, instead she strode right into the house.

"KLAUS!" she yelled until she found him.

He was out back on the balcony, having a drink and staring off into the distance. He had an impressive view; forest and rolling fields somewhere beyond the boundaries of his property. Bonnie noticed the sketch book open on the balcony railing. A beautiful girl with ringlets smiled up from the page.

_Unbelievable, the psycho is sketching Care, _Bonnie thought angrily.

"Stalk much?" Bonnie said, nodding at the sketchbook.

With a growl Klaus closed the sketch book. "What can I do for you, Bonnie?" the tone still held the hint of a threat, but nowhere near the growl it had been.

"Your brother's head on a platter, but I'm willing to settle for permanently daggered," she told him, a pleasant smile playing on her lips. The thought of Kol's death, made her very happy. She knew that should scare her, but she was too filled with grief and fury to feel anything other than satisfaction at the thought of his death.

"Which one? As I'm sure you recall, I have more than one," Klaus took a big swallow of his drink.

"Kol."

His lips curved into a smirk.

"I think we can come to some sort of agreement," there was an evil glint in his eyes. "I can locate him for you, but I am afraid I cannot get close."

"Good, because someone has done a hell of a job cloaking him and I can't find him," Bonnie grit her teeth in irritation.

It was true, Bonnie had spent the past two weeks trying to find Kol using magic. She kept getting blocked, someone with a lot of power was keeping her from finding him. Exactly how that was possible, she didn't know. It was times like these that Bonnie missed her gram the most.

"And you are willing to drive a dagger through his heart if you do find him?" Klaus asked, studying her.

"Eager even," she replied.

"Yes, I suppose you similarly are motivated by Elena's death."

"Don't pretend to grieve," Bonnie spat.

"I don't," he said easily. He held his hands up, as if to show he wasn't a threat. "I don't grieve for Elena Gilbert. I grieve for my lost hybrids."

"Yes, poor psychotic hybrid," she mocked.

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who is going to hand you his brother?" Klaus asked pleasantly.

"From what I hear, you aren't too happy with him yourself these days, so don't pretend it's some big loss."

"Duly noted," Klaus smirked. He was far too happy about all of this for Bonnie's taste.

"Tell me where he is, give me a dagger and I'll make sure he's on the receiving end."

Did she ever wish for another white oak ash stake. Kol had taken the one belonging to Elena and Jeremy, which meant he had the last one in existence. Shame she couldn't get her hands on that one, then she could end the Original family once and for all. Well except for Klaus, he would wind up desiccated at the bottom of the ocean. It was not that she objected to his death, she did however, object to Caroline's. She could not kill the vampire her friend descended from, that would kill her as well.

"Not quite so fast," his smile was predatory now. "I will tell you where he can be found, you will get close to him somehow and together we will run a dagger through his heart."

"Meaning you don't trust me with the dagger," Bonnie chewed the words out.

"Of course not. I personally am invulnerable to it, but what's to stop you from using it on one of my other siblings instead of Kol?"

"The fact that he's the only one of them that's killed my best friend and mutilated my boyfriend?"

"Ah yes, young Jeremy, your lover. How is he doing? Learning to do things with his feet, is he?"

"You disgust me."

"Careful, I'm your way to Kol."

"Sadly."

"Tell you what, he's in New Orleans, at this little witch hang-out known as _The Coven_. Nice little pub, if the witches don't kill you. Kol has always had some report with witches, he's _fond _of them, you might even say. So on occasion he takes refuge among them, no wonder you cannot find him."

"Well this witch isn't going to shelter him, she's going to dagger him," Bonnie muttered.

"Excellent, anyway head down there tonight, I'll fly you out first class. As for me, I have some business to attend, but rest assured I will be down in a day or two."

Bonnie turned the plan over in her mind, looking for a possible ambush. Finally she decided that even if Klaus did decide to ambush her, she could take care of herself. He would be the one in trouble, and somehow, she doubted he was stupid enough to double-cross her.

"Fine, you've got a deal."

"Fantastic," Klaus smirked. "I'll just give my little brother a call then, shall I?"

"Go ahead," Bonnie said nodding.

Klaus took out his cellphone, pushed a couple of buttons and put it to his ear. Bonnie waited impatiently as she listened to the ringing on the line.

"Kol," Klaus greeted calmly. "How are you?"

A wordless drone of a reply that made Klaus laugh and that Bonnie couldn't understand came through the line.

"Fantastic! Yes, no I am not happy about that whole doppelganger business, but family is more important."  
>"False tales," was all Bonnie could make out. She could hear Kol continue talking though, it was clear he didn't trust his brother.<p>

Klaus did his best to smooth the situation over. He was down right charming, even Bonnie was impressed. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of banter and distrustfulness, Kol agreed to have Klaus come visit him.

"But I warn you, Nik I am not going anywhere near that dull little town you live in," this Bonnie could hear because he was shouting.

"That won't be necessary," Klaus said before hanging up. "He's in the French Quarter of New Orleans, hiding out among the witches, just as I thought."

"Witches?" Bonnie asked, aghast. She'd thought Klaus was lying to her. How could a beast like Kol ever hope to establish any kind of report with a coven. "What sort of witches would shelter that monster?"

"You wound me," Klaus feigned hurt. "My brother has a certain respect or even _fondness _for witches, I'm sure you'll be surprised to learn. Most in return take a liking to him."

"_That _I don't believe. I don't care if your mother was a witch," she shook her head.

"Suit yourself, but that's where you'll find him."

Bonnie already had a bag packed and ready to go in the car, so she only had one stop to make before leaving Mystic Falls, the Gilbert house. She could leave without seeing anyone else first (besides it was safer if no one knew what she was up to), but she couldn't do the same to Jeremy. He deserved to know she was going to get revenge – she might not be able to fix things, but this, this she could do.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie knocked as she tentatively opened the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Jer," she repeated, softer this time, more careful.

Jeremy was on the couch, messy clothes and hair, but that wasn't what scared Bonnie. What scared Bonnie – even more than the missing arms, was the glazed look in his eyes. He was high.

"I said; go away," he was grumbling now instead of yelling and somehow that was worse.

"Where's the nurse, Jer?" it was barely even a whisper. She was horrified to find him alone. He shouldn't be mutilated and alone. It wasn't fair and worse yet, he was not capable of functioning alone, so why the hell was he?

_I'll never feel his arms around me again, _the thought made Bonnie want to sit down and bawl. But she didn't because then she might never get back up.

"I chased her away. She finally had enough of me," he said with an odd sort of satisfaction.

"You can't keep scaring the nurses off, Jer."

"Sure I can."

"No, you can't."  
>She sat down next to him, placing a gentle hand on his knee.<p>

"What else – they won't let me take the pain away, Bon," his voice was strangled and there tears threatening to spill in his eyes. He furiously blinked them away.

"Oh Jer," Bonnie sighed. She squeezed his knee and tried not to let her own tears spill. "Listen to me, I can't change the past, but I can kill Kol. I am going to kill Kol."

Jeremy blinked stupidly and stared at her for a long time. His brain was working slowly because of whatever drugs he'd taken. After a long time he said; "But you're not a killer."

"Trust me, after everything that bastard has done, I'll manage. This is the only way to begin to help you, let me do this."

That wasn't entirely true. She was also working on a magical way to regrow his arms, since didn't know how long that might take or even if she could do it, Bonnie wasn't about to tell anyone about it. It was proving difficult though, the expression was making her impatient and restless, which meant it was hard to focus. She was confident it would be easier once Kol was dead.

Too much power in one body. It made her volatile, dangerous. Bonnie didn't realize this though, the power and grief were clouding her judgement. As well as her grip on reality.

"SO WHAT? SO FUCKING WHAT, BONNIE?! WILL KILLING KOL GIVE ME MY ARMS BACK OR BRING ELENA BACK FROM THE FUCKING DEAD?!"

Bonnie stayed silent. She did however, retract her hand.

"ANSWER ME!" Jeremy bellowed.

"No, it won't," she said, struggling to stay calm. "But revenge is all I can give you so I will. Good bye, Jer."

Bonnie made it to the car before she burst into tears. Tears that turned into noisy, hysterical sobs. This had been her last ditch, desperate attempt to reach out to Jeremy and she had failed. She cried until there were no more tears and she was left dry heaving, gasping for breath.

Bonnie caught her breath. As slowly as her breathing returned to normal her grief was replace with rage. By the time she drove out of Mystic Falls, white hot fury had consumed her.

Kol Mikaelson was going to die. Painfully and slowly, just as soon as she took the dagger back from him.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review they make me happy **** I'll try to update as often as I can, but I don't have much time to write sadly. Follow me on tumblr: myelementisfire **

**Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and OC's**

**This chapter doesn't have a beta so be kind! If anyone wants to beta or make a cover, please feel free to PM me. Also the OC character in this chapter (I won't spoil who) is not based on the AHS-character, but rather how I imagine this particular historical character to be. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 2**

Bonnie had arrived in New Orleans earlier that day. She had been driving for 24 hours, stopping only for the occasional roadside nap. Saying it was a relief to get checked into the hotel would be an understatement. So why then did she race all the way down here? The answer was simple, she wanted to get there more than a week ahead of Klaus.

Klaus himself would not be arriving yet because he had some kind of business to take care of in Mystic Falls first. Exactly what sort of business it was she didn't know and hoped to never find out. Everything he did was plain and simply too unsettlingly evil for her. However, she did hope to use that extra time to at least locate the stake and maybe, just maybe get her hands on it before he arrived. Bonnie figured that was probably getting ahead of herself though. No doubt, Kol was guarding it closely and had hidden it even better.

As it turned out, Klaus had spared no expense booking her room. It was one of their largest. Fresh flowers stood on the dining table along with fruit. The bed itself was a large canopy with gold trimmings. The walls were a deep red with that same gold trimming to match the bed. The furniture was old, mahogany by the looks of it and extremely costly. Elegant and definitely outside of her budget.

If the bedroom had been impressive, the bathroom was almost enough to rethink her 'desiccate Klaus'-plan. It was white and gold tiled, a spa bathroom with a large claw foot tub and a rain-shower head. It was Bonnie's idea of heaven and it irritated her how much she liked it.

"Humph, that's one extravagant bribe," Bonnie muttered even as she was headed to the shower. No doubt Klaus wanted to make sure she didn't double-cross him by giving her the royal treatment.

XXX

A few hours later after a shower and a long nap, Bonnie felt better. Well her human side felt better at any rate. Her inner witch on the other hand was growing steadily more uncomfortable. She knew all too well what that feeling of pressure building in her chest meant. Her magic, power, whatever needed to be released and soon, otherwise she would explode. Maybe if she was really lucky she would get to give Kol an aneurism before the night was over. The thought made her smile. Especially since just last night she'd been on the phone with Klaus, formulating a plan she did not like.

At all.

"_I just wanted to ask you how you plan to get close to my brother?" Klaus had said by way of greeting when he called. _

"_I'm not sure. I thought I could pretend I was there with you." _

"_Not going to work, sweetheart. He knows you detest me." _

"_That's an understatement," Bonnie muttered. "Alright then I'll try to get in good with the witches, rather than worrying so much about Kol. I mean it's not like he'll ever trust me anyway so I wouldn't really be gaining any real access, so why bother, right?" _

"_Actually, Bonnie that's where you are wrong," even over the static line she could hear his self-satisfaction. _

"_I am so not going to like this, am I?" she'd murmured in response. _

"_Probably not," Klaus chuckled. At least the bastard was being honest. "It has occurred to me that you are an attractive young witch." _

"_Gee thanks." _

"_And –" he continued as if she had not spoken at all. "As you may know, my brother is quite fond of women." _

"_Oh no – Klaus I am NOT seducing Kol!" Bonnie wondered if Mystic Falls were already too far away to set him on fire…_

"_You do not necessarily need to seduce him," but if he were to become enamored with you while you were working on your expression problem with the witches…" his voice trailed off. _

"_That would give me a way in. Even more access than if I were there with you." _

_Dammit, he was right. _

"_You see my point, fantastic." _

"_We'll see," was all she had said before hanging up on him. _

Almost a full day had passed since then and Bonnie still had not made up her mind.

Still just in case she decided to take Klaus's advice she dressed for the occasion. She agreed it was practical, but the idea of flirting with Kol, maybe even letting him touch her…it made her feel faintly sick. The question was, how far was she willing to go to get revenge? If she balked at this, she may as well pack it up and go back to Mystic Falls right this minute.

Trying to think about something else, Bonnie put on her little black dress, leather boots and ruby red lipstick. Then she straightened her hair and lined her eyes with black. Then and only then did she consider herself ready for battle.

_The Coven _was a dinky little jazz bar in the French Quarter, a scarce minute walk from her hotel. Terribly considerate of Klaus really. Might even make her desiccate him as painlessly as possible, then again maybe not. _The Coven _looked as if it had not been renovated since the 1920's and maybe it hadn't been. Regardless it had a smoky, sort of mysterious atmosphere that Bonnie appreciated. Mainly because she knew her Grams would too.

When she walked in a few heads turned her way, but most went right back to what they were doing. The bar was mostly populated by women, but what few men were there let their gazes linger a little longer, appreciatively. Bonnie ignored all of them, except Kol. He was sitting at the back with a group of women. When her eyes met Kol's a jolt of something foreign and electric went through Bonnie. Her eyes hardened to even as Kol's handsome face changed into an insufferable smirk.

_As bad as his brother, _Bonnie thought.

In a flash Kol stood not two feet from her. Bonnie choked back a scream, but couldn't stop herself from taking a step back. She quickly recovered her composure though.

"No humans allowed, I take it?" Bonnie asked, eyebrows raised. She was challenging them and maybe that wasn't smart. Well too bad because she just didn't care.

Kol chuckled.

"None at all. You're a long way from Mystic Falls, darling. What brings you to these parts? Not that I'm complaining, mind you," he gave her an approving once over.

"Don't make me hurt you, Kol," Bonnie threatened. "And it's none of your business."

"Intriguing," he smirked. "And I bet you could make it feel real good, darling," he winked.

Bonnie didn't think she just released the power that had been building. Kol fell to his knees, eyes never leaving hers, even as he gasped in pain.

Next thing Bonnie knew, she lay on her back. The spell was broken and Kol leaned over her. He must have knocked her legs out under her.

"You're going to regret that, bloodsucker," Bonnie growled.

"Oooh a challenge," Kol leered.

"Enough! I do not allow violence in my bar!" a clear voice rang out.

The woman who had called out strode forward. She was a tall dark-skinned woman with the wildest and most beautiful curls Bonnie had ever seen. She was taller than average and a little wider, but she moved with such power and confidence the on-looker became convinced she was the size everyone wanted to be. Her features were high, sharp and could have been called noble if not for the wild look in her eyes. She obviously had too much spirit to be an aristocrat. Same as she did all strong women, Bonnie liked her immediately.

"This, little witch is Marie Laveaux," Kol said throwing a wicked yet oddly affectionate look at the other witch.

"The Marie Laveaux?" Bonnie asked not believing her ears. How could that be? She had outlived the average witch by a good 50 years, was she a vampire now?

"The one and same, Cherie," Marie spread her arms out theatrically. "I sense power about you. Follow me and try not to assault anymore of my patrons on my way."

Bonnie scowled at Kol as she passed him. Marie Laveaux went into the back room.

The room itself was as smoky and dim as the front area. The walls were hung with velvet ropes, almost like the curtains at a theater. The soft sound of wind blowing and leaves rustling came from behind them. Once Marie closed the door behind her however, Bonnie could have sworn she heard frenzied whispering, it sent shivers down her spine. At the center of the room was a round table, crimson cushions seated around it and a golden, spindly candelabra on it, 6 candles were lit. They provided the only light in the murky room.

Gingerly Bonnie sat down across from the Voodoo Queen herself, not knowing what to expect.

"I'm –"

"I know who you are, Cherie," Marie interrupted. "You are Bonnie Bennett, last of the Bennett witches and you have good cause to hate Kol Mikaelson," she spoke with an oddly musical quality to her words. It was almost as if she were chanting or singing. Or maybe it was the Creole, Bonnie was hearing. Whatever it was she found it soothing. It did not however, dull Bonnie's mind. It was not magic, just a comforting quality about the woman.

"How do you know all this?"

"The spirits, they tell me such things," Marie answered off-handedly, as if it were nothing.

"You can hear them?"

What wouldn't Bonnie give to be able to hear her Gram's again?

"I do and no, child you don't want to know how," she laughed yet it was not a happy sound.

"So the stories are true," Bonnie whispered.

"Some are, some are not and some are in part. But the truth matters little in a good story, isn't that so?"

"Well no, the truth does matter," she insisted.

"My you are young however, you will learn, Cherie," she did not make it sound like a good thing.

"That's why I'm here actually. Only I want to learn about expression, I mean," Bonnie said. It was easier to think about it in a detached sort of a way now that the power had been given some release. Even she had not thought giving Kol an aneurism would be so satisfying.

"Expression?" Marie Lavaeux quirked an eyebrow. "So that's the darkness that has it's claws in you, child."

Bonnie really, really hated to be called 'child'. Normally she would have argued, but she was quite certain that would only make her seem even more of a child to Marie.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I suppose it is dark."

"And powerful," Marie nodded. "I suppose that is how you came to be mixed up in it? Many witches have before…it's no shame, tell the truth."

"Well actually…" Bonnie told her all about Grams and the spirits as well as Shane.

"I see," was all Marie said afterwards. It was clear she was taking her time, thinking it through. "And do you want to continue practicing magic?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Then there's no help for it. You'll be needing expression and you'll need to know how to control it."

"And you can teach me?" she asked, breath held.

"That I can."

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. It is my duty to help a fellow witch in need. So it has been for almost two centuries," Marie answered gravely.

"All the same, I'd like to give you something in return," Bonnie hated feeling as if she were in someone's debt.

"If one day you can, I will appreciate it, but don't trouble your head with such things now, child."

"Thank you."

"Come along then and let's have a drink. And don't worry, Cherie, we do not card here at _The Coven_," she winked.

Bonnie laughed and followed her out.

"I suppose not with vampires and century old witches running around."

Marie chuckled, it was a deep throaty sound.

"I look good for my age, don't I?" she asked, spreading her arms wide to show off her figure.

"That you do, darling," Kol stepped out of the shadows and swung her playfully around.

"Eavesdropping, boy?" Marie clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

_Boy?_ Bonnie thought. She was amazed Kol didn't tear Marie's throat out for that one.

"Can't blame me for being curious."

"What do you think killed the cat?" Bonnie interjected sweetly.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then," Kol smirked.

Marie Lavaeux interrupted their bickering with a derisive snort.

"Cat or vampire, it makes no difference. No one can eavesdrop on a conversation in that room, so stop wasting your time, Kol."

"Ah, but I've nothing save time," his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Don't play the fool with me, boy. You know as well as I, this time will never come again," Marie snapped sharply. Irritated she flicked her long red nails at him.

"And yet people never really change, do they?" Kol said thoughtfully, almost philosophically. "Their as absorbed as always in their little everyday problems, convinced they themselves and their situations are entirely unique."

Bonnie was shocked. She never would have thought Kol stopped killing and maiming long enough to make friends. Yet here he was chummy with the local witches and the most famous Voodoo Queen of all time. She also never would have thought he gave any thought at all to humans, other than as sport or food. And here he was reflecting upon human nature throughout the ages. Maybe once he really had been more than a killer. Of course that must have been a really, really long time ago, Bonnie decided with contempt.

"Don't you be knocking that, boy. I make a fortune telling fates and selling love potions," Marie nudged his shoulder affectionately.

"There's no such thing," Bonnie remarked drily.

"Sure about that, Cherie?"

"Yes."

"No, but there is a market for it, which amounts to the same thing," Marie laughed. "Let's have a drink and I'll tell you all about it."

XXX

An hour later and Bonnie was laughing hysterically at one of Marie's stories. Kol had slowly been inching closer in the corner booth, but had stopped when she glared at him.

"'Course I never did fool witches or poor folk. Figure they've got enough hardship as is," Marie concluded.

"Sure, but vampires on the other hand," Kol grumbled.

"So I've let a few of your kind burn, what's the harm in it?"

"How?" Bonnie asked, interested in this latest revelation.

"Oh you now, pretending to enchant a daylight ring or two," Marie replied breezily.

"Or a hundred," Kol corrected.

Marie chuckled.

"Perhaps, but we cannot have too many vampires running around, now can we?"

"It's not me you have to explain yourself to," Kol said. "Rebekah's the one with the grudge."

"Oh yes, that beau of hers," Marie waved it off. "That was over a century ago. Niklaus has killed a dozen more since then I'm sure."

"Actually no," Kol said. "Her last beau and Niklaus became as close as brothers. Back in the 20's when Stefan Salvatore was still known for being fun. I take it you've heard of him?"

Bonnie's stomach tightened. She didn't care to have Stefan's past rehashed.

"The Ripper? I know his reputation," Marie wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I'm not surprised. You know your friend is quite famous," Kol added in an undertone for Bonnie's benefit.

His effort to include her was not appreciated.

"Gossip Kol, really?" Bonnie muttered, but didn't push the issue further.

Kol shrugged and Marie, who lacked super hearing carried on unaware Bonnie had spoken at all.

"Bah! Famous? More like infamous! Now there's a vampire I'd do away with if I could."

He's not like that anymore," Bonnie interjected, louder this time.

Marie laughed. "Cherie don't tell me you're in love with a Ripper."

Kol laughed too then. "No, Marie her boyfriend is painfully – _helplessly_ human these days."

"And who's fault is that?" Bonnie demanded.

Kol fluttered his lashes dramatically and pretended to look repentant.

"So that's it then, darling have you come to kill me?"

"Trust me, I would if I could, but since I can't, don't flatter yourself; I'm not here for you, bloodsucker."

Kol made a whooping sound of approval.

"I love a challenge, darling!"

"Now, chére don't you be harassing young witches in my bar, you know the rules."

"Yes, ma'am," Kol answered. He winked and somehow managed to make even that seem sardonic.

"You're incorrigible," Marie laughed. "And I think age is making you worse, chére."

"Nah, I was born bad," he winked.

Bonnie snorted. She didn't believe him. The story of how the Mikaelsons had become vampires told her none of them had been born bad. They had been made this way in part, the rest was their own doing. They'd made their choice a long time ago becoming of monsters of their own free will and never looking back.

"She don't like you!" Marie remarked with yet another laugh.

"I know," Kol smiled ruefully. "Now tell me, why you can't kill the Ripper? I know you, darling set your mind to it and you can kill a vamp half-way across the world."

"Oh you do know how to flatter a girl!"

Bonnie resisted the urge to fake gag. Their easy banter and flirtation was way too much. Clearly the two had been close friends for far too long.

"Marie…"

"Alright, alright. It's Marcel and his vamps, they've done something. I've never seen the likes, but they can see when and where magic is being cast in New Orleans…at least outside of my bar. If I try to cast something that reaches outside of this building…I'll have a hundred vamps swooping in and I don't know they can predict magic or what in Hell's name they are doing, but it's making them damned hard to kill."

"Maybe I should just kill them for you?" Kol offered, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

"Oh no you don't! First I need to know how he's doing it!" Marie wagged a warning finger at him.

"Yes, ma'am, but then we kill them," his eyes danced with mirth.

"Yes, all of them."

"How about you, Bon Bon want to kill some vamps?" Kol asked, gleeful.

"Only if you promise never to call me Bon Bon again."  
>"Deal."<p>

Bonnie returned his easy smile this time. Helping Kol kill the New Orleans vampires could work in her favor. Seeing Kol with Marie had made her begin to worry that perhaps it would not be wise to kill Kol right under Marie's nose….but if she helped the Voodoo Queen with her local vampire problem, she couldn't very well deny Bonnie the right to the same thing, now could she?

XXX

Late that night when Bonnie at last made it back to her hotel room, her head was spinning. She'd had a lot to drink and the plot to kill Kol and desiccate Klaus had grown twice as complicated during the course of the evening. She had no doubt she could still pull it off, but it would be harder than she had anticipated.

As Bonnie drifted into a restless sleep her dream didn't make it less confusing, it made it that much worse.

"_Bon Bon," Kol's soft voice drifted to her along with the faintest notes of jazz music. The song was soft, haunting. _

"_Don't call me that!" Bonnie complained, looking around for him. _

"_Sorry darling, I just can't help myself when you look so…ravishing." _

_Bonnie glanced down, she was wearing a blood red dress. It was a flapper dress, slim fitting over the body with gold sequins. The waist flared out, gold threads decorating the flaps. Covering her arms were a pair of silk gloves, the same shade of red as her dress. _

"_Where am I and why am I wearing this?" _

"_You don't like it?" Kol's voice sounded as if he were sulking. "I wasn't awake for the 20's, I may have gotten it wrong." _

"_That's not the problem and you know it!" she snapped. _

"_Tsk tsk, don't they teach manners in the 21__st__ century?" Kol asked. He stepped out of the smoky shadows and Bonnie saw he was dressed in a pin-striped suite, complete with a fedora. She'd never admit it, but he looked good. In a smooth criminal sort of a way, which she supposed wasn't really that far from what he was. _

"_Where. Are. We?"_

"_Don't you recognize is? It's _the Coven _back in the 1920's or at least how you imagine it then. You see, Bon Bon this is all a dream." _

"_You're manipulating my dream?" Bonnie said, horrified. _

_Kol shouldn't be able to get into her head like this, no matter how strong he was. She thought witches had a natural immunity. _

"_No, darling you are having a sinfully good dream about me." _

"_I'd hardly call it 'good –" before she could finish her sentence, Kol had flashed in front of her and pulled her into his arms. A quick brush of his lips against hers silenced further protests. _

_Then he twirled her around, together they moved to the music. All the while she was almost painfully aware of his touch, his body pressing against hers. Then moving away again, then touching. It was a dizzying sensation. _

_And just as the heat between them began to build she woke. _

Shame and revulsion filled Bonnie. After what he had done to Jeremy and Elena, how could she be having sex dreams about him? Bile filed her throat , she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

**KOL: **

Kol sped away from the door when he heard Bonnie get up. He wasn't taking the chance that she was on to him and might find him lurking right outside her hotel room door. Contrary to what he had let her believe, he did not entirely trust the little witch. Her arrival in New Orleans coincided just too perfectly with Klaus's phone call. He had not stayed alive this long by being stupid or by trusting Klaus. Still he figured the witch's loyalties would be easy enough to secure. After all, he already had a plan and he suspected she had even more cause to hate Klaus than to hate him.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow, review etc! And a huge thank you to those who already have! **

**Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OCs***

**This once again written without a beta so please be kind and if anyone wants to make a cover that would be much appreciated **** This is mainly just a filler chapter to get a little bit of an idea of what Katherine is up to and what motivated her to set-up Klaus. Also the M-rating does come into effect in this chapter, a little bit. I remind you this is going to be a bit of a dark fic. So yeah, I'll just let you read now, enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 3**

Katherine Pierce stretched lazily in bed, being careful not to hit Elijah. The sounds of the city reached her ears, growing ever louder as the people in the streets carried out their morning routines. She sighed in contentment. A penthouse in New York City had definitely been the perfect place for them to start eternity together. She sneaked a peak at Elijah. He was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. Katherine snuggled closer and smirked.

Life was good at last.

She would never have thought all it would takes was Mikael's death and a distraction for Klaus, 500 years ago when this whole mess started. She strangled a laugh so as not to wake Elijah. It was still weird to be laughing from happiness for a change, but there you had it. After half a millennia Katherine was happy.

Coming up with a suitable distraction for Klaus had been absurdly easy (just tell him someone is after his power and he goes running – fool). Convincing Elijah to run away with her had been in comparison, much harder. Mainly because she nearly choked each time she tried to apologize or say, 'I love you'. Old habits die hard. What else could she say in her defense?

Still she'd worn him down and they'd run away to New York. Since arriving nearly a week ago, Katherine had been deliriously happy. She never wanted this feeling to end. It was almost as if she were Katerina Petrova, that long forgotten human girl she'd once been. The thought made her sad and instead of dwelling on it, she kissed Elijah awake. This was probably as good as life got and she had no intention of wasting as much as a second of it.

XXX

Katherine and Elijah strolled down the sitting holding hands, like a couple of lovesick humans on their honeymoon. The thought didn't irritate Katherine the way it would have before, instead it only added to her happiness.

"Is this real, Katerina?" Elijah asked, squeezing her hand.

"I was just wondering the same thing," she giggled.

"Well if it is just a dream or I'm dead, don't wake me," he pulled her into his arms and pecked her lips.

"Promise."

"Good," he smiled affectionately. "Now where would you like to go for breakfast?"

"I don't feel like human food," Katherine licked her lips. She'd spied a delicious looking young man only seconds before. "Do you remember how they used to taste?"

"Before the industrial revolution you mean? Of course I do, there's nothing like it," Elijah's wistful look matched her own.

"It isn't the same anymore, is it? The world."

"Sometimes I look around and think I'm dreaming –"

"Because none of this could possibly be real, I know the feeling," Katherine sighed.

Elijah smiled faintly at her.

"And then other times I see the beauty in the modern world. I cannot say I miss two month long voyages simply to reach the new world."

"I think it's called America these days, darling," Katherine giggled.

Elijah snorted with something that could have been amusement.

"Don't you start with me. I remember when it was only known to the natives and the Vikings."

"Don't be such an old man!" Katherine laughed.

"Old man? I'll show you old man!" Elijah swept her into his arms and kissed her vigorously, much to the annoyance of everyone else on the street. "Could an old man do that?" he demanded.

"One just did!" she declared with a laugh.

"You impertinent child! I'll have to teach you, who's not an old man. At once."

"That sort of talk doesn't make you sound any younger," Katherine teased.

The teasing glint in her eyes quickly became one of surprise as she watched Elijah. He walked up to the nearest young woman, who was walking alone. She worse a serious black suit and held her gaze straight ahead, which made it all the easier for Elijah to capture it. Katherine listened intently as he quietly compelled the woman into joining him in a nearby alley.

"Well are you coming, Katerina?" he asked in a low undertone.

"Yes," Katherine hissed in reply, irritated with his tone she followed him.

Elijah had already bitten into the woman's neck when Katherine stepped into the alley. He lifted his head, his lips were covered with blood and his fangs were visible.

"Join me or am I still too much of an old man?" his voice was teasing, daring her to join him.

Even Katherine had to admit it was a bold move, they were only a few feet from a busy street. However, humans were as predictable now as they had been centuries ago. They continued to hurry past the alley not even thinking to look most, others not looking on purpose because you never knew what you meant see in a New York alley. And seeing meant maybe taking responsibility, and no one wanted that.

Katherine did join Elijah though and together they bit into the woman's neck.

The blood was hot, sweet with a coppery undertone. Humans may all taste different and they may have all tasted better two hundred years ago, but by modern standards this one was delicious. Katherine drowned in the taste of blood the same way she always did, but this time she wasn't alone. She could feel Elijah's presence, could feel him there with her. It was as if his essence was made tangible and she could feel his response to her presence. His arms wrapped around her from the other side of the girl.

A delicious trill went through Katherine.

_Oh yes, eternity was good at last, _she smirked and bit more savagely into the woman's neck.

If she had made no noise they may very well have drained her, but she moaned in pain. Elijah released the woman and Katherine followed his lead.

After the feeding frenzy, Elijah was once again all business. He straightened his suit, healed the woman and compelled her to forget everything. All of it done quickly and efficiently. Katherine however, spent a little more time primping and making sure her outfit was tidy and without blood.

"Well that was fun," she purred.

Elijah grinned. "I thought you might find it enjoyable, Katerina."

"Indeed," she trailed a hand up his arm. "Now what do you want to do? I imagine it's hard to top that though," her voice still held that satiated purr, she knew he liked.

"Perhaps we take it back to our room?" Elijah asked, a smile twisting his lip.

"Hmm…tempting," she smiled, trailing her hand up his arm. "But I do believe I was promised shopping."

"So you were," Elijah agreed. "Afterwards."

He scooped her up into his arms and ran at full vampire speed back to their hotel room. Pausing only when they stood outside their hotel room door, to put Katherine down and unlock it.

"Why Mr. Mikaelson I do believe that is considered kidnapping and is a very serious crime," Katherine grabbed his tie and pulled him to her, kissing him.

She did not like everything about the modern world however, she did like ties. She wished they'd had them a few hundred years ago, the fun she could have had! Not that it mattered, Elijah almost always wore a tie and she was certainly making up for lost time.

"Quite right you are, Miss Petrova," Elijah murmured against her lips. "I will have to find a way to apologize for my reprehensible actions."

"Oh I have an idea or two," she purred.

The door clicked open and they fell through it still kissing. Katherine peeled off his blazer and untied his tie in a frenzied hurried movement. Elijah worked at her dress, pulling it over her head. She didn't bother unbuttoning his shirt, instead ripping it open.

"You animal, that's Armani," Elijah chastised, even as he tore her bra open.

"Mm you're one talk."

"I'll buy you a new one – hundreds if you like," he growled kissing her chest. "Better yet, you could stop wearing bras all together."

She snorted. "This is not the 70's."

"Pity."

Katherine ran her fingers down his bare back, scratching and leaving pink lines behind that quickly healed. Elijah hissed in both pleasure and pain. He pushed her onto the bed. He pulled her lace panties down and pushed into her at the same time as he bit her neck. She cried out in pleasure and clawed down his back again, even harder this time.

Elijah pushed into her and she moved with him. The movements were fast, vampire speed almost and they bordered on pain. Both needing the other too desperately to be gentle.

Elijah withdrew his fangs and Katherine bit into his neck. She felt her lower body tighten and she came. He followed her over the edge.

**Thank you so much to all those who review, follow, favourite! I read every review and I wish I could reply to guest reviewers, feel free to talk to me on tumblr instead if you have an account there. I'm fireismyelement on tumblr. Don't forget to review, I want to hear the good and the bad. Talk to you next Sunday guys, where we'll finally get to see things from Caroline's point of view! **

**Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs and plot for the fic***

**So this chapter is going to be Caroline and Klaus, as will chapter 5 which will be posted next Sunday. Chapter 6 however, will be Bonnie-centric. Also I warn this fic is going to be quite dark and Klaus won't exactly always be the charmer we've come to know and love! Once again I still do not have a beta so please forgive typos etc. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Caroline Forbes lay on the couch channel surfing. It was a terrible way to spend the beginning of eternity, but she saw no alternatives right this minute. University had yet to start and her usual peppiness and optimism had wasted away into nothing over the past few months. On the inside she hardly recognized herself. On the outside, she strived to look like the old, positive Caroline. Nights like tonight where her mom, Sheriff Forbes worked late were the hardest. Mainly because it made her feel extra lonely, she wished her mom wasn't such a workaholic. Caroline had always wished for that, but even more lately. There was almost no one else left.

Tyler was on the run because he had tried to kill Klaus and failed, again.

Stefan was God knows where, doing God knows what.

Damon was dead. He'd made the mistake of going after Kol while drunk. Unsurprising he'd only gotten himself murdered, slowly. Caroline could not say she would miss him. And she wasn't sorry about it either (sorry Elena).

Jeremy was mutilated, freaked out and high off prescription painkillers most days. She didn't even know how to begin to help him or even how to talk to him anymore, so she tried to stay away because she was convinced she was only making him even more miserable. You know, than he already was to begin with.

Bonnie was running wild on expression. Also not something Caroline was equipped to deal with. She'd tried to call Abbey without any luck. Quite frankly Caroline was scared Bonnie would lose it and try to kill her with her super-charged witchy powers. Still they talked a little on the phone because even Bonnie wasn't that powerful. She'd actually tried to call earlier that day, but for once Bonnie wasn't answering the phone.

Weird.

That really only left Matt, who like her mom was working tonight. He was still bussing tables at the Mystic Grill, but at least he was getting more hours now that he wasn't in high school. Caroline was just thinking about going to see him when the doorbell rang.

On the other side of the door stood an extremely unwelcome surprise.

"Klaus," she glared.

"Evening, love. Might I come in?" the tone was charming, pleasant even, but the bastard was smirking.

"No," Caroline crossed her arms, tilted her head to the side and smiled falsely.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

She tried to slam the door on him, but Klaus wedged his foot in the gap.

"Come now, love. You look lonely," the look was that of a pleading puppy dog now.

"I'm not that lonely, Klaus," she grumbled. Truthfully, she was.

"Liar," Klaus smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Sensing her hesitation, Klaus pushed the door open and strode in.

"Why do you even bother to ask, if you're just going to barge in any way?" Caroline huffed, letting her irritation show.

"Don't be angry, sweetheart. I brought champagne."

First then did Caroline notice the expensive bottle of French champagne.

"That doesn't help your case," she lied. Quite convincingly too.

"Ah, but it doesn't hurt it either."

"Whatever."

Klaus politely followed Caroline into the kitchen, where she found two champagne flutes – albeit rather reluctantly. He popped the champagne and poured it in their glasses. Opening champagne never failed to make Caroline smile and giggle, even just a little. She couldn't help it, was just good fun, okay?

"As far as things go, this isn't bad," Caroline giggled.

"At last you admit it's our thing," Klaus waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Correction; if we had a thing, which we don't –" she pointed at him to ward off any suggestive thoughts. "It would be our thing.

"So as soon as you admit your feelings for me, it's our thing?"

"Stop! Hold up! I am not going there with you tonight."

"Ah but you are. I came here to discuss something important with you," Klaus replied, suddenly growing serious.

"Oh no," Caroline muttered. She took a big gulp of her champagne to steel herself.

"I'm going to New Orleans in a few days, an arrangement that may prove permanent and I'd like for you to join me."

"Oh Klaus," Caroline sighed, feeling a sudden burst of pity for him. "We talked about this at graduation, I can't."

"Because of Tyler?"

Shit! She'd been meaning to call Tyler!

"Well yeah, I can't just dump him and take off with him on a whim," even if she'd totally forgotten to call him and tell him he was free because she was too busy worrying about Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy. None of who, by the way were willing to let her help either, which was just plain annoying.

Or you know, could even be bothered to answer their phones. Still that did not stop her from worrying. Though until today Bonnie had at least been answering hers…she would try again once Klaus had left.

"On the contrary, sweetheart, I think you can," Klaus smirked.

God, it was frustratingly sexy when he did that!

OK, if she was lusting after Klaus, it was a clear sign Tyler needed to get back to Mystic Falls so they could have sex. It had been way too long since last time. Vampire libido and all that.

Caroline had to force herself to concentrate, to not get distracted by Klaus's sexy smirks.

"Really? And why is that?" she sat down her drink and crossed her arms.

"Because I know where your friend, Stefan is," the smirk broadened. "He is on a suicidal Ripper bend. And I can either save him or kill him. It's up to you, sweetheart."

"Or you could just tell me where he is and let me handle it," she tilted her head and smirked at him.

"I think not. Come with me to New Orleans, dump Tyler and I'll save dear old, Ripper from himself."

"Refuse you and he dies," Caroline glowered. "You son of a bitch. You manipulative piece of shit, I should –"

"Now, now, let's not say things we don't mean."

"Who says, I don't mean them?" Caroline smiled her most charming smile, it also happened to be her fakest one. "Besides, I really don't think Stefan would want me to accept your offer," this was said in a mock whisper.

"No?" Klaus asked, his voice deceptively soft. "And what about you, love? What do you want, Stefan dead or alive?" he flashed so that he stood right in front of her.

Caroline whipped around to face him. He was too close, she was caught between him and the island counter.

"You know I don't want Stefan dead. But that isn't really the issue here though, is it, Mr. Blackmail?" Caroline challenged, staring daggers at him. She was forcing herself to ignore his too close proximity, the heat from his body.

Klaus laughed.

"No, it's not," he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "The issue is, are you as against my proposal as you pretend to be? Deep, deep down?"

Caroline shivered. She told herself it was from revulsion, nothing else.

"Yes," it came out more like a growl than she had intended.

Klaus seemed to be trying a tactic that was a cross between seduction and intimidation. It made her angry and she was not about to let him get away with it. He did not get to waltz into her home and threaten her into running away with him. That was so not OK and it was so not happening.

"Really?" he questioned. "You don't have to lie, sweetheart I won't tell a soul. Promise."

Klaus brushed her hair back. With feather light touches he traced the pulse line in her neck. Her heart skipped a beat then picked up the pace. It raced along and Klaus's smirk told her, he could feel it.

"Yes," she repeated quietly, but firmly.

"So your heart is racing from fear, not arousal then, love?" he was whispering in her ear again, still stroking her neck.

"Stop it," she hissed. She didn't want to play this game. Not with him, not now, not ever.

"That's what I thought," his voice was low, but she could still hear the smugness in it.

It made her furious, Caroline shoved him off her and ran to the other side of the room. She held up a hand, warning him not to come any closer.

"Get out! I think you are lying and playing some twisted game with me, but guess what? I don't want to play. I refuse to play so just get out. Okay, just get out!"

"I'm not lying, Caroline. Here, let me prove it."

She didn't want that. She just wanted him to leave already.

Klaus took out his cellphone and made a video call.

"Klaus? I've got him," a male voice on the other end of the line said.

Klaus held the phone up so she could see. It was Stefan, beaten and bloody, chained to a chair in some dark room. Probably a basement.

Caroline gasped.

"Took five hybrids to catch him," Klaus remarked conversationally. "There's a reason he's called the Ripper. Did he ever tell you about that?"

"Charming," Caroline spat. "No, really tell me more about Stefan's evil past while one of your minions tortures him."

"It's a fascinating story really, but it is one for another time," he turned his trademark charm back on. "Does he live or does he die, what's it going to be, sweetheart?"

Caroline froze. Shit, what was she going to do? She couldn't let Stefan die, could she? Was his life really worth her freedom? Because once Klaus had her, he would never let her go, at least not willingly she knew. But it was Stefan, _Stefan. _He'd saved her life more than once and more than that, he'd been her mentor. How could she possibly turn her back on him now?

"Caroline?" she could hear Stefan's voice. It was faint, even fainter than it should have been over the video call. He was weak. "Did you put the pretty little girl on the phone to break me, Klaus?" he may have been weak, but he still managed a weak laugh. "Did you forget my emotions are gone?"

"Stef –" she started to tell him she was here and that she would save him, emotions off or not. But Klaus silenced her. He held a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet and he looked so threatening she didn't dare disobey.

"Enough, Ripper," a chill went Caroline's spine at the name 'Rippah'. "Caroline's going to decide whether you live or die."

Stefan laughed that same hoarse, weak laugh. "Caroline whatever he's asking, I'm not worth it. I don't have much to live for these days anyway," he laughed again.

_Stefan_, her heart ached seeing him like this.

"I mean it, I'm not worth it. Think she's going to save a dead man walking, Klaus?" Stefan taunted.

Klaus clutched his own heart, pretending to be touched.

"You bastard," Caroline was whispering, but there was no mistaking the fury in her voice.

"Words hurt, love," Klaus mocked even as he hung up the video call.

"Not nearly as much as I should hurt you for what you're doing to Stefan."

"Tsk, tsk," he said. "You could try, sweetheart, but those sound more like the words of a woman, who wants to save her friend. Not condemn him to death," his lips twitched ever so slightly. "But by all means, correct me if I am wrong," now he was smirking for real.

Caroline wanted to reach her hand into his chest and tear out his heart, assuming he had one, but knew she would fail. The only thing that could kill him was the white oak stake currently in Kol's possession. And even if she did have it, it still wouldn't save Stefan because she didn't know where he was being kept. And she had to save Stefan, had to. He'd saved her life and was willing to die for her freedom, how could she be unwilling to do the same?

"He'll live?" Caroline asked. "If I come with you, he'll live and you'll let him go?"

"You have my word," Klaus was smirking.

Annoying as he could be, she knew Klaus honored his promises. He came from a different time.

"And me – I won't be – I don't have to sleep with you?" she almost choked on the words yet she had to ask. She couldn't go unless the terms were clear.

"Not unless you offer," he winked. "You'll be safe with me, Caroline. Rape has never been a hobby of mine," he leaned in as confiding a secret. And who know, maybe he was.

"What if –" oh God, could she really say it? "What if a girl is compelled to want to? Or – or drunk and passed out? Or too scared to fight back?"

Klaus went quiet. The seconds ticked by as he looked at her. Really looked at her, studying her for some sign of something. Caroline fought to keep her face carefully neutral.

"What. Happened?" Klaus chewed the words out after several agonizing minutes of silence.

Caroline was startled to see he was angry. Not at her, but at whoever he thought had hurt her.

"Nothing," she replied, still fighting for blankness. "A girl's got to cover all her bases before leaving town with an evil original."

"Well sweetheart," he was still watching her closely. "I believe all those things count as rape unless time have changed, so as I've said before, no."

"No," Caroline repeated, confirming it to herself. "Good," she nodded, as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Do you really think that low of me?"

_No, not really. It's Damon who made me psychotically paranoid, all this was on the tip of her tongue._ Of course she couldn't tell him that.

"Yes."

"Ouch," he was still studying her. "Best go pack a bag then, love."

Caroline shot him one last dirty look before going upstairs to her bedroom.

**KLAUS  
><strong>Klaus had been pleased by the Bennett witch's plan. However, he would not go as far as to say he trusted her. She hated vampires with a passion (a well known fact) and she'd tried to kill him one time too many for trust. He would have had to be completely stupid to trust her. The only reason he was working with her at all was Kol. Certainly Kol had been ready give up his location and have him for a visit, but he was far too suspicious and currently well-armed for Klaus to have any hope of getting near him at all. Little Bonnie Bennett however, would have his youngest brother falling all over himself, and then Klaus would strike.

Kol alone was not enough to go to New Orleans for though. Klaus loved the city, but he had just gotten comfortable in Mystic Falls. He had to go, if only to learn if there was any truth to the note Katherine had left him. Like as not it as a was a ruse to get him out of the way, so she could run into the sunset with Elijah after 500 years. Or there really were witches plotting against him in New Orleans. He had enough enemies there, it was a possibility. Of course it was also a possibility she wanted to throw him off her trail. Either way, he should investigate.

And if she'd been lying? Well he'd simply add a few centuries to her already painfully long death. Once he caught her.

Knowing he would be leaving was one thing, but when he thought of leaving Caroline behind, he almost didn't go. That was why he'd asked her to join him after graduation, before he knew anything at all about Bonnie Bennett's schemes and Kol's whereabouts. Being turned down again, had led him to resort back to his old tricks. Playing the role of the good guy was clearly not working – no surprise as it was hardly his strong suit, but for the past thousand years he had still been adept at finding companions.

And that was why he'd tracked down his old mate, Ripper. Klaus knew that he and Caroline shared a special bond, surely she would join him to protect Stefan?

And she had.

Now he just needed to make certain she realized this was a 'forever and always' sort of a deal. He would tolerate nothing but her full loyalty. And if she didn't cooperate or tried to back out of their deal…well he was certain after one more look at dear old, Stefan she would come to her senses.

**CAROLINE**

Caroline stomped down the steps, lugging a very, very large suitcase and an almost as large duffel bag. All of which she dumped unceremoniously at Klaus's feet, narrowly missing him. Pity it hadn't landed on his feet, really. The idea was enough to make her smile.

"I'm ready!" she announced, her smile going from genuine to false in a heartbeat.

"Packing light, I see," Klaus's lips twitched and his eyes danced with mirth. If he laughed, she would happily stomp on his foot. Luckily for him (she was wearing stilettos with spiked heels) he fought off the urge.

"Excuse me for not knowing what to pack when I'm being kidnapped by a deranged psychopath," she snapped.

"Speaking of which, you know this is for eternity, right?" the intensity of his gaze was enough to convince her he was serious. "Once you leave here with me, you will be by my side for the rest of eternity."

"Or until you get sick of me," Caroline challenged.

Klaus put his hand below her chin, tilting her face up and locking their gazes.

"For eternity. There will be no going back on this deal, Caroline."

"OK, I get it," she said, a knot forming in her stomach. Klaus was even more immortal than her chances were he would outlive her, but still eternity held plenty of possibilities. If she could be patient. She tried and failed to squirm out of his grip, and failed even more miserably at avoiding his gaze.

"I mean it, sweet Caroline try to run away or kill me, and I will slaughter everyone you love. Are you certain you want to do this?"

"No," she whispered. "No," louder this time. She drew on the fury that he was forcing her to acknowledge it has her choice. She wouldn't let him do that. "But if I don't, you'll kill Stefan. So yeah, I'm gonna do this whether or not I like it."

"Fantastic," Klaus smirked. "We'd best be going then."

"Can – I – we – whatever come back to visit my mom?"

"Certainly, but only if –"

"I prove my loyalty, yada yada. I get it. Enough already," Caroline waved his half-finished threats aside, even as she left a letter for her mom.

A quick text to Tyler about his freedom and she was ready to go.

"Cellphone," Klaus said, holding his palm open for it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Caroline grumbled, but handed it over. Locked. If he thought he was going to snoop, he had another thing coming. "But I am so not carrying my own bags," she 'harrumphed'. Arms crossed and foot tapping, she looked at him expectantly.

"I'd never ask such a thing," Klaus teased, taking her bags.

Caroline stared out the car window, watching the familiar landscape turn to an alien one. They'd been driving for almost three hours in silence. Klaus it seemed was content to let her brood, for now at least. She wondered how long that would last. She also wondered if maybe she couldn't keep it up for a few centuries, really drive him crazy.

Caroline also wondered about her mom. She hadn't called yet, she might not. Choosing instead to go straight to Bonnie or someone else who could actually help. She would have liked to say good bye in person, but knowing her mother that would not have been smart. Sheriff Forbes was liable to shoot Klaus on the spot, immortal hybrid or not. And what would Klaus have done? Caroline didn't know and never wanted to find out. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

Klaus kept driving and ignored it. The ringing stopped and started again.

"Are you going to get that or what?" Caroline demanded the third time it rang.

Klaus shot her an amused look. Then he made a big show of checking the caller ID. _Tyler. _Caroline's heart skipped a beat then picked up again double-time. Of course he would want an explanation after the text she sent him.

"Want to talk to him, love?" Klaus asked, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Is that a 'no' I don't want to talk to my ex?"

Caroline glowered at him in sullen silence.

"I see," Klaus said slowly. "You haven't told him. And why is that?"

"When I can come up a break-up story that doesn't have him rearing to kill you, I'll talk to him," Caroline said snidely.

"Concerned for my well-being, sweetheart? I'm touched," Klaus's lips curved upward in a teasing, half-smile. One of those lazy, arrogant smiles, she'd always hated.

Bastard, he was goading her.

"No, his. You're like unkillable, remember?" she huffed, wishing he was a lot less durable.

He coughed and it sounded suspiciously like a laugh. How dare he be in a good mood after blackmailing her? Well his evil plan was about to go a little less smoothly. She was done cooperating. Time to be difficult; something Caroline just happened to excel at.

"I'm tired," she announced.

"There's a motel not far from here. In the meantime you can stretch out in the back, love," Klaus said, while not-so-subtly turning her phone off.

"Do I look like the kind of girl, who would sleep in the backseat or at some fleabag motel in the middle of nowhere?"

"No," he smiled to himself, amused.

They'd just see how long he thought she was amusing.

"And I thought I'd be travelling in style as your hostage because even though you're evil and like a bazillion, you're also like loaded," she looked at him pointedly while complaining.

"I'm not 'like a bazillion' and you're not a hostage," he wasn't smirking anymore.

She getting to him. Good.

"Oh? That's news to me," she snorted.

"Typically hostages don't ride in the front. They ride in the trunk and are bound as well as gagged," his tone was light again, he was back to trying to tease her.

That was so not going to work.

"Fine, kidnapping victim, blackmail victim, whatever. You say potato, I say potato, amounts to the same thing."

"I can't help but notice you are neither gagged, bound nor terrified so stop complaining," Klaus growled.

"No," she said. "I get to complain all I want and right I'm going to keep complaining until you find me a decent hotel to stay in. Like 4 or 5 star, at least."

"Then you're going to be complaining the whole way to New Orleans. We are not detouring, love."

"And why not?"

"I'm in rather a bit of a hurry."

"Why aren't we flying then?"

"Because, sweetheart I was worried you might be in a bit of a…mood and I'd hate to alarm the other passengers."

"Humph," Caroline resumed pouting.

XXX

The pouting only lasted until they reached the super 8 motel. It had one of those hideous neon sings and faded facades.

"Seriously Klaus?" Caroline's pouting had turned to downright horror. "You're not going to turn your nose up at this place?"

"No, as you so eloquently put it, love I am 'like a bazillion' as a result, I've stayed in worse places."

"Don't tell me you lived in a hut or something when you were human."

"Hardly," he snorted. "But the earliest modes of travel were…barbaric. I imagine flying coach isn't a bad comparison though I've never actually flown coach," he mused.

"Figures," Caroline rolled her eyes. Everything she'd heard about the May Flower crossing in history class though told her he was exaggerating.

Klaus flashed around the car to open the door for her. Again she rolled her eyes at him. A smile played on his lips as he offered her his arm. She ignored him and walked toward the motel. Behind her she could hear Klaus chuckle. He came up beside her and held the door open for her. She looked at him in exasperation.

Caroline's impression of the motel did not improve upon seeing the inside. It was not what she would call clean and it smelled of old smoke. As if it hadn't aired out since the no smoking ban in public buildings or maybe this particular super 8 didn't care about following it. The receptionist was an oily looking 50-something man. The hair on top of his head was thinning, revealing a shiny scalp. His lips parted into a toothy smile when he saw Caroline, complete with a leer.

_Ugh, great some old perv_, Caroline thought.

Klaus approached the front desk to get them a room. She stayed a little behind him, attention wandering as she tried not to take in all the filth or the way the receptionist's eyes never left her as he dealt with Klaus. The growl and grumpy tone to Klaus's voice told her it hadn't escaped his notice. She couldn't quite manage to repress a smile at his irritation.

"And you will be needing two rooms?" only his hesitation made it a question.

"No, just the one," Klaus ground out between clenched teeth.

"Klaus!" Caroline protested. "Adjoining rooms," she hissed at him.

"Just the one room," Klaus repeated. He put his hand on her lower back, clearly wanting to end the discussion.

Caroline glared.

"All we have is two single beds."

"That's fine!" Caroline said just as Klaus said; "And where are all these other guests? The parking lot was empty."

Caroline kicked his foot, a reminder to behave. Klaus shot her an irritated look.

"Fine," he agreed.

"You're one of those couples that look like siblings. Did yah know?" the receptionist asked.

"We're not a couple!"

"We are not siblings."

The receptionist looked at them funny as he gave them the room key.

"Don't trust me not to run away?" Caroline hissed angrily on their way to the elevator. "Or were you just trying to take advantage of me?"

"Yes, to the first and no, to the second," Klaus replied.

"Now, why don't I quite believe you," Caroline muttered.

"I expect you'll come around eventually, sweetheart," he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

When his warm breath tickled her neck, a shiver ran down her spine. Klaus must have noticed because he shifted his hand to her waist and pulled her closer. And in that moment Caroline wasn't so sure that he was wrong.

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! **** I really appreciate it and read all of them and do reply if you have an account. As always leave a review, they're motivating and inspiring! ;) Follow me on tumblr, fireismyelement, link on my ff . net profile. Thanks for reading, see you all next Sunday! **

**Izzy **


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except for plot and OCs***

**To the guest reviewer who commented that Klaus threatening to kill Stefan was OOC, I see your point and I do agree. However, don't worry he may have convinced himself that he could do it, but if it actually came down to it Klaus would be no more capable of killing Stefan than he would be of harming Caroline. We'll be seeing more there later and you'll see what I mean! **

**Once again I don't have a beta so please be kind and if you want to be a beta or make a cover, please just PM me **

**CHAPTER 5**

It had taken Caroline a long time to fall asleep, quite frankly because she didn't trust Klaus to stay in his own bed. She knew he'd said he would and that he wouldn't…still he could be sort of creepy and staying in the same room as the Original Hybrid…well it was sort of scary. She might be an immortal vampire now, but she was still only an eighteen year old girl and sometimes that part of her surfaced, making her forget she was a vampire, who could take care of herself.

Klaus didn't stir though and eventually Caroline drifted off, lulled by the soft sound of his breathing. Yet she had only been a sleep for a few minutes when a cold hand wrapped around her ankle, and pulled. She flew out of bed. Screaming she landed on the worn, hard carpet.

In an instant Klaus was beside her.

"Caroline are you – what happened?"

"Oh very funny!" she hit his chest, fuming. "Is this how you get your kicks, huh? Scaring sleeping girls?"

"What are you talking about, love?"

"I mean you, pulling me out of bed! By the ankle I might add! Rude!"

"That wasn't me, love," Klaus touched her arm and helped her to her feet. His hands were unnaturally warm for a vampire and as always his touch sent a thrill of electricity through her.

"Wait – your hands! They're warm!" Caroline gasped.

"Yes, sweetheart I am a hybrid. Did you hit your head?" he sounded concerned.

"NO! I mean yes! Klaus the hand that grabbed me was cold!" she shook him. "Don't you see? Someone else was in the room!"

"I didn't hear anyone else enter," Klaus said, but she could tell he was more alert.

In a second he had moved across the room. With her superior vampire eyesight she could still see his silhouette, but it was just barely. With the curtains drawn a human wouldn't have seen anything at all. He flicked the light switch.

Nothing happened.

"Klaus? Why aren't the lights turning on?" she barely managed to keep the growing panic out of her voice.

"The power must be out, love. You should probably just go back to bed."

"Oh no!" Caroline said. "Don't you give me that 'it's nothing line' and send me back to bed! I've seen enough horror movies to know where this is going! As soon as I'm drifting off to sleep something horrible shows up to kill us!"

"What sort of rubbish do you watch? And need I remind you this is not a film and I happen to be immortal? You're being ridiculous, sweetheart."

"Hey, you might be un-killable, but I am not."

"Caroline love," Klaus flashed in front of her. "Nothing is going to happen to you while I am here," he brushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead.

"It'd be just my luck if something that can kill you does show up and kills me too, while it's at it," she grumbled, even as she climbed back into bed. Though she did so reluctantly. "Just don't blame me if we both die."

She heard him laugh softly in the darkness.

"Good night, Caroline."

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope the monster gets you first so I can run for it.

Now he really was laughing hard.

"It' just a power outage, love," he said still chuckling.

XXX

Caroline's eyes had barely closed before she was once again disturbed. This time though it was the soft sound of rattling breath and the hiss of her name.

"Car-o-line," more rattling and heavy breathing. It sounded like the dying hiss of a snake. "Car-o-line…"

A warm calloused palm covered her mouth. She felt the press of Klaus's body as he 'shushed' her. He'd heard it too. At least she wasn't crazy, though at the moment she wasn't sure that counted as a positive.

Klaus motioned for her to follow him, silently. With him in the lead and a hand clutching his arm they made their way toward the bedroom door, but it stuck.

"Car-o-line…"the hissing came closer with a gust of cold air.

"Klaus!" Caroline whispered, panic threatening to overcome her. Whatever that thing was, it was coming for her. That knowledge filled with her with that all too human fear. She felt like an eighteen year old, human girl who is being followed on her way home late at night. And she did not like being back to that.

Growling, Klaus kicked the door.

And nothing.

It didn't as much as creak or shake a little.

"Car-o-line…" the hiss repeated.

Then the door flew open and they fell into the hallway.

Caroline wished she could say it was an improvement, but it wasn't. The lights in the hall were all out as well and a chill like a winter night hung in the air, even though they were indoors in July.

"What's happening?" she squeezed Klaus's arm.

"I don't know. I'd say a haunting, however –"

"It isn't possible," she finished in a whisper.

A shiver of fear ran down her spine. This was too much like being human and helpless again.

"Not here. This isn't a place of power."

"Are you sure?"

Klaus started to snap a reply, saw her terrified expression and thought better of it.

"Car-o-line…"

"Clearly you are wrong!" she snapped in response to the ghostly voice.

"Let's not stay to find out how wrong," Klaus grabbed her arm and sped off, her in tow.

The two of them sped through the motel with the hissing sound following ever closer. As it grew closer, it grew louder.

"Car-o-line…"

"Why – does – it have – to – be – after –me?" Caroline demanded as they ran toward the reception after. She spoke raggedly from trying to keep up with Klaus and talk at the same time.

"Well you are lovely," Klaus replied evenly, even as he tried to get Caroline to run faster still.

"So – not – the – time, - Klaus!"

"You did ask, sweetheart."

The reception hall didn't even have the flickering lights from the hallway. Instead it was pitch black. At least a little of the light from the street or the moon should have filtered in, but it didn't.

There was a loud whining, almost howling then a raspy voice came through loud and clear.

"Caroline – sweet Caroline – Car-o-line," it sang. There was a faint static quality to the singing voice, but it was still very obviously male. "Your brother can't save you."

"I'm. not. Her. Brother," Klaus growled.

"Brother?" Caroline could have laughed if the whole thing weren't so terrifying.

"You're mine swe-et, Car-o-line," the static voice sang.

"The hell I am!" she shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Klaus yelled at the same time.

The voice laughed. "What a coincidence, you're already in Hell and swe-et, Car-o-line's brother; death is our specialty, especially painful ones!"

"Boy, he sure does like the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?" Caroline muttered.

Klaus snorted. It may have a been a laugh.

"Remind me to gag him before I kill him, love."

"Painfully, he dies painfully."

"Of course. Any preferences?"

"Nope, just something really painful. I'm sure you know more about that than me," she smiled at him sweetly. "I just can't take how he keeps saying my name," she shuddered.

"Rest assured, he'll pay for it."

A faint hissing could be heard. A vaporous gas filled the room and before either of them could react, black spots danced before Caroline's eyes. She stumbled and Klaus caught her. He was struggling to pull her body toward the doors. The gas must have been affecting him too though because he half-stumbled and was struggling with her weight.

_C'mon Klaus you can do it,_ was the last thing she thought before the whole world went black.

XXX

Caroline's canine teeth ached and her veins felt as dry as sand. She struggled to open her eyes not knowing if she could, but knowing just as full that she had to. Something was wrong. She could hear grunts and growls, even the occasional curse. It sounded like Klaus.

_Like Klaus in pain. _

If Klaus was in pain then something was most definitely wrong and it was time for her to wake up.

Moaning she clutched her head and forced her eyes open. It didn't make much difference. The room she was in was dark, almost black. After a few seconds she could barely make out the metal bars. She was in a cage.

Horror washed over her.

A flash of light lit up the room and an electric buzzing accompanied it. She heard Klaus growl, it was a sound of both rage and pain. During that far too brief flash of light she saw the desk clerk stab Klaus through the bars of his cage with an electric cattle prodder.

He stopped and the light disappeared. She heard Klaus laugh somewhere in the dark.

"You bloody fool, I can't be killed," he sounded hoarse, but still like himself. "And when I get out of here, I am going to kill you."

The receptionist prodded him again.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. The receptionist was engrossed enough in torturing Klaus, he hadn't even realized she was awake. She had to use the element of surprise to her advantage.

"Perhaps," the man allowed. "But first you're going to be so weak you'll have no choice but to watch as I have my fun with your sister."

Caroline's flesh crawled.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Klaus roared.

The receptionist laughed, making Caroline feel sick to her stomach.

"You can't do a thing except threaten," he hissed. "I bet that drives you wild."

He zapped Klaus again, who roared. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She was not Klaus's biggest fan, but even she had a hard time watching him get the electro-shock therapy treatment from a psychopath.

The zapping noise stopped.

She still didn't open her eyes.

Foot steps approached her cage. She could hear him breathe.

Still she did not open her eyes and fought to keep her breathing slow, even.

"She's stunning, isn't she?" the desk clerk said, she could hear the leer in his voice.

"Attacking unconscious women, my you do know how to woo them," Klaus's voice was little more than an angry growl.

If the whole thing had not been so terrifying Caroline would have laughed. Here was Klaus – the guy who had kidnapped her, telling someone they needed to work on their dating game. It was absurd enough that even with the whole scared for her life thing, she might have still laughed. Except she was too weak from whatever had been in that gas.

She heard the sound of a key twisting in a lock. The door to her cage was about to be opened, her heart raced. She held her breath as she listened. The door slowly creaked open.

"I like a woman who can't talk back," the receptionist told Klaus conversationally. It sounded as if he were speaking over his shoulder, gleeful about whatever he thought was about to happen.

"In that case, mate trust me when I say; Caroline is not the girl for you," Klaus's voice had taken on that hollow charm that meant he was about a hair's breadth away from killing everyone in the room.

And for once, Caroline wished he would.

The receptionist moved closer and still she held her breath. He didn't speak, but she could hear the difference in his foot steps, they were a lot heavier. Heavier and he was moving slower, less excited. If nothing else, it seemed Klaus's remarks had gotten to him and he was trying to ignore him.

The receptionist touched her face and she tried not to flinch, failing. He jerked his hand back, but it was too late. Caroline had already reached up and grabbed it. Simultaneously her free hand went to his throat and squeezed.

In a flash she broke his wrist.

He screamed.

"Where. Is. The. Key?" she said, her voice low and threatening. She sounded almost as dangerous as Klaus, she noted with satisfaction.

"Screw you, cunt," the man wheezed, his air pipe currently being crushed.

"Let's try that again," Caroline said.

Then with a kick she broke one of his knees.

The receptionist howled and sunk to the ground. She leaned down, still clutching his throat.

"That's my girl," Klaus remarked with obvious pride.

"Now tell me where the key is!" she ordered, overlooking Klaus.

The man laughed, loud and manically.

"Fuck you, you bloodsucking bitch. Your brother can rot in there! The bars are made with vervain in them," he spat on the floor. "Reinforced with magic."

"What? What sort of freak are you?" Caroline shrilled, her panic mounting.

"The kind with a witch for a mother," he rasped, the pain nearing the point of too much.

"Well that's certainly disturbing," Klaus drawled. "However, if you wish to carry on breathing, I suggest you give her the key."

The receptionist laughed again.

Caroline's combined anger and fear bubbled over. She'd had enough. In one clean movement she snapped his neck.

"No slow death for him then, sweetheart?"

"I – I panicked," Caroline replied, irritated.

She wasn't irritated that he had asked, she was irritated that she had to lie. She could hardly tell Klaus he'd made her so angry she lost it and killed him. Nope, bad idea. Then he'd be gloating about what a wonderful couple they made and yada yada. And they were so not becoming a couple just because she'd lost her temper, it did not mean that they had a connection or that he understood her.

Nope, not at all.

Crouching down, she searched his pockets until she found his key ring. There were quite a few more keys on it than she would have liked, but at least it was better than not finding a key. In one of his pockets, she found a small flashlight he must have used to see in the dark down here.

She switched the flashlight on and whooshed from her own cage.

She grit her teeth against the pain and pulled the cage door shut behind her. Then she fumbled with the key chain until she found the one that fit. It was stupid and pointless since he was dead already, but she felt better with the psycho locked up.

"A vampire relying on a flashlight," Klaus remarked as he watched her work to lock up the receptionist. "I have to admit, I am a tad disappointed."

"I can't see, ok? So don't pretend like your vision is so perfect you can see in this pitch blackness."

"Actually I can, sweetheart."

Caroline shone the light on Klaus. He did not look good if she were being honest. He was pale and sweat was beading on his forehead. It was obvious he had been severely weakened. And yet he was still in much better condition than Stefan. Caroline would have liked to have said this was her first thought about his condition, but it wasn't. Her first thought was concern. So concerned in fact that she almost ran straight to the cage to let him out, but then thought the better of it.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave you in there," her voice shook, but her gaze was steady.

She was amazed at her own daring, and at the same time she felt all messed up. She had a bunch of mixed up feelings about Klaus. Maybe 'for' was the wrong description. She just had a bunch of complicated thoughts and feelings that were all somehow connected to him. It didn't mean she cared or anything.

"Stefan," was all Klaus said in answer. "And you, love have three seconds to get me out of this bloody cage before I decide to kill him – no matter what you do."

"If I leave you in there, you'll rot," Caroline retorted.

"Even if that were true, you'd never find him."

"And if it isn't true?" she whispered, scared of his answer.

"I'll get out and slaughter everyone you know, including dear old Ripper," Klaus said conversationally.

She hated how he could be so calm and rational while threatening people.

"Alright," Caroline nodded. "I don't like it, but alright."

She unlocked Klaus's cage, but refused to help him get out. As it turned out, he didn't need it. He got to his feet and easily walked out. Though he wasn't quite as fast as normal, she got the impression he wasn't badly hurt.

Klaus pulled her to him. He held her pressed against his chest and stroked her hair. Caroline could hear the frantic hammering of his heart. In spite of herself, she inhaled the scent of him, spicy and earthy. It was oddly comforting, even angry as she was.

"Are you hurt, Caroline?"

"No."

She resisted the temptation to wrap her arms around him, to seek comfort from him. She couldn't do that, that would be very bad. It was harder to resist than she would have liked though. Instead she chose to blame all of it on the terror of very nearly being raped once again. If there was one nightmare she would not be able to live through again, that was the one.

She kept her mind on blaming her irrational feelings on what would probably have turned into rape. That squelched the impulse somewhat, but what really killed the 'hug-Klaus-impulse' was the realization that she would not have been in that situation at all if it weren't for him.

"Are you sure? The gas contained vervain and you are still a very young vampire," he spoke into the curve of her neck. His breath danced across her skin and she shuddered.

And still she would not let herself wrap her arms around him.

"I'm fine. Nothing a blood bag won't fix!" Caroline said cheerily, pushing him a little further away from her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just a bit drained."

"Alright, then let's get the hell out of here."

"Agreed."

Klaus took her hand and led her toward the door. The same one she could only see because of the flashlight. She thought of pulling her hand back, then decided against it. It was dark, she was terrified and freaked out, and Klaus had said he would get her out of this hellhole. So far she'd been the one to save the day, it was his turn to do something. And she fully intended to let him.

"Klaus?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"How did he know were vampires`" Caroline asked just as they stepped into the next room where her question was answered.

"He may have sensed it being part witch and all, but somehow I don't think that was it, love," Klaus said sounding almost ruefully impressed.

"Me either," Caroline whispered.

The room was filled with monitor. Small black and white, security camera TV-screens. And they showed every part of the hotel. Several showed the various parts of the motel room Caroline and Klaus had been occupying for the night. Worse still some even showed the room's bathroom, with a clear view of the shower. She couldn't be sure, but it also looked as if the motel was wired with microphones.

_No wonder he thought we were siblings, we slept in separate beds, _Caroline thought.

"Good thing you didn't feel the need for a shower, love," Klaus growled. His whole posture and stance had changed, radiating with fresh fury.

"I'll say," Caroline felt the goose bumps rise on her arms.

"Don't suppose we could kill him twice," the heat in Klaus's voice was evidence of the rage he so obviously felt.

"We? Excuse me, but I believe I was the one to save our butts and kill the psycho."

"That you did," Klaus agreed, looking at her with pride.

"Can we just go already? Please," the please was more impatient and demanding than anything else.

"Not just yet," Klaus answered.

He strode forward and started searching through the computer system.

Caroline coughed to cover a laugh, failing miserably. Klaus threw her an irritated glance over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just, aren't you a bit old to know how to use a computer?" she asked, still giggling.

Klaus growled. "I can work it just fine thank you."

About two seconds later, he was swearing and Caroline came rushing to help him with it.

"You're looking for surveillance feeds, right?"

Klaus nodded, visibly irritated.

Caroline sorted through the various files on the computer, and finally deleted all the ones from that evening. There were more documents and files, and video clips, a lot more, but she didn't feel up to going through it. Whatever else that psycho of a motel receptionist had done she didn't want to know, and besides it hardly mattered now that he was dead anyway.

"There, we're good," she said brightly to Klaus.

Caroline's skin had not stopped crawling since they left the motel. They'd gone back to their room for their belongings, Klaus had broken the window and they'd jumped. Neither wanted to spend anymore time in that place than necessary.

Now they were once again seated in the car, still in the motel parking lot. Caroline was exhausted, creeped out and starved, to top it off her breathing was labored as a result of inhaling the vervain gas. Klaus on the other hand appeared tired, but otherwise fine.

"I'm hungry," Caroline complained, feeling and sounding like a little kid, but being way past caring.

"Once we get out of the area and away from the cameras you can have a blood bag," Klaus answered, starting the car.

"Klaus – why would a witch need video cameras and science-y stuff anyway?"

He stopped the car engine again to answer.

"Some witches, particularly half-witches are next to powerless, love. To the point where they are really no more than regular humans except perhaps a bit psychic or what have you."

"But Bonnie's only half-witch and she's super powerful," Caroline countered.

"Ah, but she's a Bennett. They're really a rather nasty lot of witches."

"Hey!"

Klaus shrugged. It was about as close to an apology as he ever got.

"I don't think I can wait…" Caroline chewed on her bottom lip. "To eat."

"There could be cameras," he said slowly, thinking. "Come sit on my lap, love."

"Excuse me?" she gasped, shocked that he was making advances at a time like this.

Growling with impatience Klaus pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. He pushed her hair aside and sucked on her earlobe.

"Klaus – Klaus you promised!" she put her hands on his chest and pushed away from him.

"Sorry, love I got carried away."

"Klaus," she said in warning.

"If you drink from me while on my lap, it will look like we are doing something entirely different. It's a rather brilliant ruse if I do say so myself though I did get carried away," his lips grazed her neck as he spoke.

"It's just an excuse to feel me up," she snorted.

"A pleasurable activity no doubt," his warm breath caressed her skin when he laughed. "But in this case, you can drink from me now," he pulled her against him. "Or you can wait."

Caroline chewed her lower lip, inwardly debating the pros and cons. She couldn't ignore the burning in her veins and the pain of her fangs much longer.

"Fine," she said at last, exhaling to brace herself for what she was about to do.

"I won't bite, love," Klaus coaxed.

"That's probably a good thing," she muttered.

Caroline was sure this was like her worst idea ever, but she was just so hungry.

Tentatively she leaned down. Her lips touched Klaus's neck. She felt his pulse jump and speed up. A smile flickered across her lips at the idea of making the Big Bad Hybrid nervous.

As always her fangs extended without conscious thought. She sunk her fangs into his flesh and drew blood. Klaus like everyone else tasted a little coppery, but that was where the comparison ended. His blood was spicy, but powerful. She would have said it was like a spicy cocktail with a generous dose of rum except that was lame. Really lame. Klaus tasted of pure, primal power. It was heady sensation and she wanted more.

Caroline got lost in the taste of him and didn't come back to herself again until she felt hot, and bothered. Her skin was flushed and her clothes felt itchy and too tight.

She retracted her fangs and let her head fall to Klaus's chest, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God – wow," she gasped.

"I know what you mean, sweetheart," Klaus said in a hoarse whisper.

He put his hand against the nape of her neck, fingers curling into her hair.

"I'm sorry, I lost control."

"Don't be," his free hand stroked her hip. "It would take a lot more than that to hurt me."

She was surprised to hear it, given the harsh treatment he'd been through, but she shouldn't have been. She'd felt his power when she drank from him and should have known better than to think something like that could seriously weaken Klaus.

"Right, the whole unkillable thing," she smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes, that," he replied chuckling softly.

XXX  
>Caroline dozed as Klaus drove. She was slipping into a dream when the sound of Klaus cursing woke her.<p>

"Bloody contraption, work dammit!"

Opening her eyes, she saw him attacking the GPS in frustration.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" she murmured, stifling a yawn. "You'll break it."

"It's already broken!" he growled, giving up.

"Here, let me try," Caroline quickly and easily located the nearest 5-star hotel as per Klaus's instructions. "You just have to be nice to it," she chastised. "The hotel is like a four hour drive away."

She ignored the little twinge of concern she felt at seeing how tired he was beginning to look. Maybe the blood drinking was hard on him after everything. Or at least more than he let on.

And what was she doing programming the GPS for him anyway? She was supposed to be playing the role of difficult hostage, not the helpful one. It was about time she got her plan back on track.

"In that case, I am pulling over," Klaus said.

He steered the car onto the side of the road and parked it. After killing the engine he climbed into the back. He'd apparently stashed a cooler of blood bags there and tore into one.

Caroline watched in stunned silence before remembering her mission was to be difficult, not gawk when he did something surprising.

"Excuse me, but after that nightmare of a night I'd like to get to a nice, safe, clean hotel. NOW," she looked at him expectantly.

"Come now, love I expect you've had worse nights running around Mystic Falls with that lot you call friends," Klaus replied calmly.

He'd drained the blood bag and was onto lowering the seats. It was one of those absurdly large cars with three rows, leaving him more than enough room to completely recline the middle row. The windows were tinted black, keeping all the sunlight out. All things considered, it really wasn't a bad place for a nap.

Of course Difficult Caroline couldn't make things easy on Klaus.

"Klaus!"

"Quiet down or I'll have to reconsider my stand on gagging you sweetheart," he said, eyes already closed.

"You wouldn't!"

He quirked an eye open. "I would advice against testing that theory, Caroline. Join me instead," he beckoned with his hand, lazily waving his fingers.

Caroline sulked. She wanted a bed, her bed. She was exhausted and scared. Klaus's blood had helped though she'd probably passed out in a fatigued stupor by now. What she really needed was peace and quiet. Deciding it was probably as close as she was going to get until they reached the hotel, she crawled into the backseat. She made sure to be on the opposite side of Klaus, leaving the middle seat as a sort of no-man's-land between them.

She cast a furtive glance at Klaus, who lay on his back with his eyes closed, looking annoyingly comfortable. She on the other hand could not get anywhere near comfortable. She didn't like the leather upholstery and kept tossing and turning.

On her back. Nope, no good and turned again.

Right side? Not even a little better.

Left-side? Not a change, the seatbelt thingie was in the way.

After a few rounds of this, Klaus heaved an irritated sigh and growled. "I don't know what you consider quiet however, I do know you aren't meeting my standard."

Caroline let out a small frustrated screech.

"This is impossible! I want a bed, Klaus; a bed!"

Klaus sighed again. He picked her up and moved her, before she knew what was happening she lay against him. Her legs straddled his waist and her head was tucked under his chin. Klaus soothingly traced and stroked patterns on her back. She stubbornly refused to touch him back, placing her hands underneath her head.

"Better, love?" Klaus asked softly.

"No," she answered honestly, pouting. "I want to go home."

"Caroline," his tone was cautionary.

"I know we have a deal, but still…"

"Go to sleep, love," he kissed the top of her head. The lightest of touches. She could almost pretend he was Tyler.

Eventually Klaus's even breathing lulled her to sleep.

**Thank you so much for reading and I apologise for the lateness of this update! Life has been nuts-o lately! Thanks to those who have followed, reviewed and favourited this fic. I hope to hear more from you about this chapter as well! **

**Izzy**


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except original plot and OCs***

**I still don't have a beta because who has time to betahunt? :P Anyway be nice and if anyone would like the job of beta or wants to make a cover photo, please just let me know **** I read all reviews, but I can't respond to the guest ones though I'd like to. If you have a tumblr you can leave a message for me at fireismelement there if you'd rather **

**Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 6**

Klaus had not had the most restful sleep of his existence. Caroline lay sprawled on top of him, which made sleep virtually impossible. It was his own bloody fault for putting her there, but he'd been unable to resist. And being accustomed to blaming others for the past millennia, this idea naturally did not sit well with him. So he decided to blame it on Caroline and her damned womanly charms.

Either way, he'd spent a great deal of time dealing with an absurdly embarrassing problem, as if he were nothing more than a horny teenage boy. Thousand year old hybrid or not, he struggled to avoid the (apparently) eternal problem of the hard-on. He fought a losing battle and sighed in relief when Caroline fell asleep at last. Once she was sleeping, he'd been able to do the same. Only to dream of her, dreams induced by the feel of her body on top of his and her delicious scent.

**CAROLINE: **

Caroline moaned softly as she woke. She must have fallen asleep on top of Tyler again because she could feel _him. _Except something was different somehow. For one thing, Tyler didn't smell like forest or spice, for another, he wasn't that large.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was confronted with the sight of Klaus's necklaces. The ones he so often wore. She pushed herself up a little and that woke him. He looked at her sleepily for a moment before shifting so that she could no longer feel…well _him. _It was at the same time a relief and a little disappointing.

OK so maybe between her dry spell and her vampire libido she was going a bit crazy.

"How can you sleep in the car?" Caroline asked, trying to divert her thoughts and alleviate the awkward tension.

"I'm over a thousand years old, love believe me when I say the backseat of a car is luxurious in comparison to some of the experiences I had in my younger days."

"Right," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Did you like sleep in a shack or something?"

"In a pinch, it happened," Klaus admitted slowly. There was something guarded in his voice.

"When you were running from Mikael you mean."

"Yes."

Klaus's hand fell from her hair to the nape of her neck. First then did Caroline realize there was no need for her to still be sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'll just move."

"It's fine," Klaus replied gruffly, but he made no move to stop her when she got off his lap.

Caroline climbed back into the passenger seat because getting out of the car and then back in again, would be ridiculous. Yes, she was lazy, so sue her.

Klaus got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

**BONNIE: **

The next morning, Bonnie woke with her face pressed against a towel on the hotel bathroom floor. She groaned. She felt sick, thirsty and gross. She wished she could say it was the alcohol, but it wasn't. It had been that horrible dream where she danced with Kol that made her sick.

She tried to sit up and wound up clutching her head in pain.

"Ugh," she moaned. "It sure feels like a hangover though," she complained to herself.

It took longer than she would ever admit to turn the shower on and crawl in, after having undressed. Spending half the night being sick and disgusted with herself, had stolen all of Bonnie's energy.

She sat on the shower floor for the better part of an hour before she managed to shampoo and condition her hair.

XXX

It was right before three in the afternoon before Bonnie felt well again and was ready to go. She'd ordered a greasy breakfast, which had given her the energy she needed to get dressed. Since it was still afternoon she settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pale pink dress top. Her make-up was softer than the night before as well as her hair. She'd styled it in romantic ringlets. The dream may have made her sick, but it had also taken away some of the rage and hate inside of her. Not that Bonnie herself realized it, besides it was mostly because her magic had drained away because she was worn out.

Still not entirely sure if she was up for another evening where she had to face Kol, but couldn't kill him Bonnie set out for _the Coven_. The plan required her to work with Marie to justify her presence in New Orleans and Marie was expecting her back today…

However, when Bonnie entered the bar, she saw many witches, none of who where Marie and worse yet, Kol. He was in deep conversation with the saxophone player, who's set must not start yet. Instead it was clear the two were picking out the music that played through the speakers.

Bonnie recognized Dina Washington when she heard her. She hummed the tune to _Mad About the Boy _as she surveyed the room.

Kol looked up and their eyes connected. That same strange electricity passed between the two of them. He broke into a slow, lazy smile. Bonnie was returning it before she even knew what she was doing. Kol patted the saxophone player on the back and made his way toward her, stalking through the room.

"Making friends?" Bonnie nodded in the direction of the musician.

"You sound surprised, darling. I'm actually quite personable."

"Hm, why don't I believe you?"

"Someone's feisty today," Kol winked. "Onto more mannered subjects then, such as how lovely you look."

"I always do," Bonnie laughed.

Kol's smile widened, appearing almost genuine. Shame that his audience didn't buy it.

"And here I was beginning to fear I'd met the one beautiful woman, who did not know she was beautiful."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not, I suppose," Kol replied. "But a beautiful woman without confidence is a dull, sad creature more often than not."

"Can't say I agree," Bonnie laughed. "I prefer my men humble."

"And does that make them easier to control?" he asked the question innocently enough, but it did hit a nerve.

Bonnie had yet to have a boyfriend that stuck around. Even Jeremy had cheated with a ghost once. And now he'd left her for misery and prescription drugs, but she wouldn't let him go quite so easily this time.

"And what makes you think that's my goal?" Bonnie answered with a flirtatious smile instead of giving him the aneurysm he deserved.

"That is generally the appeal of humble men, I've found," he shrugged.

"Maybe, but this conversation has long since passed well-mannered subjects."

"Quite right you are, darling," said smoothly. "Care to dance?"

"Nope," she shivered remembering last night's dream. "I'm looking for Marie."

"In that case you are early, darling," Kol laughed easily. "She's never in before six."

"I see."

"So it seems I have you all to myself," his smile was wicked.

Bonnie couldn't take it.

"I'll be back later."

She turned to leave when Kol caught her wrist.

"One dance, we can even talk strategy."

"I'm not comfortable with it," Bonnie tugged her wrist free and was surprised to discover he let her.

"Please Bon Bon, I promise to behave," he pouted and looked like a wicked little boy for all the world.

"You couldn't do it," Bonnie laughed. Her laugh was forced though even to her ears, but Kol didn't seem to notice. Didn't he know she was thinking about Jeremy and Elena? And all the pain he'd caused her and her friends back in Mystic Falls? Did he really believe that just because the two of them were in a different city all that would be forgotten?

Apparently he did.

"Why don't you give me a chance and find out for certain?" he held up his hands, trying to appear non-threatening.

"Fine, but one mishap with your hands I'm frying you to a crisp. That should take a while to heal," this time her smile was genuine.

"I love your threats," Kol answered and took her hand.

He led her out onto the dance floor. There he pulled her into his arms at the exact moment as the song changed. _Fever _played softly in the background as Bonnie hesitantly placed her arms on Kol's shoulders.

"You wanted to talk strategy so talk," Bonnie said firmly, trying not to think about how similar this was to last night's dream.

"You're not much for relaxing, are you, Bon Bon?"

"We had a deal," she growled.

Kol's hands played at the base of her spine. Teasing, but not yet inappropriate.

"Alright, no more Bon Bon. Way to spoil the mood," he pouted.

"Kol," she complained.

"Very well then, we'll talk strategy," he sighed. "Marcel was once close with Klaus."

"Really?" Bonnie replied, surprised. She didn't think Klaus had ever really had anything remotely resembling a friend.

"No, not a friend," Kol said with a smile.

"What are you? A mindreader?" Bonnie grumbled under her breath, not bothering to raise her voice because she knew he would hear.

"More like accustomed to how people think of dear old, Nik."

"Uh-huh."

"Marcel was more a protégé than a friend, darling, but because of that, it's only natural if I go to visit him."

"And you use those visits to what? Snoop around for Marcel's secret weapon?"

"Precisely," Kol spun her around and caught her again. "Care to join me?"

"Why?"

"Your witchy psychic abilities would pick up on any magic in the building."

"There are some advantages to still being alive," she added a sweet smile to the jab.

"But immortality does have its perks," he pulled her even closer and burrowed his nose in the hollow of her neck, inhaling her scent. "You smell delicious," he whispered.

A shiver ran through her.

"Hey – focus!" Bonnie ordered and pulled away. "Won't Marcel be suspicious that you brought a witch along?"

"Not if he thinks we are lovers," Kol replied, trying and failing to look innocent.

"So that's what you are up to! You can forget it!" Bonnie broke free of his touch entirely.

"Suit yourself," Kol shrugged.

He reached for her to continue dancing, but she dodged him.

"I'm done dancing."

Bonnie went to sit at the bar and ordered a glass of wine. She would wait for Marie and ignore Kol except that she needed to get close to him. All she had done so far was wishy-wash between running away and openly hating him or flirting. She knew that was not what she was supposed to be doing, but Kol really confused her and made her feel all messed up. She couldn't help her natural reaction to him. And who knew, maybe Kol went for that kind of thing.

It seemed like he might because he came over again in just a few minutes time.

"Ugh, why won't you leave me alone?" Bonnie said when he sat down next to her. He really was far too persistent.

"I thought the bar was for all patrons not just pretty little witches with sharp tongues."

"If that's your attempt at complimenting me, I am so not impressed," she rolled her eyes.

"And what does impress you?"

Kol reached over the counter and stole a whiskey bottle. Deftly taking a glass as well while he was at it. Bonnie watched in disapproval as he poured himself a drink.

"Don't you have to pay for that?"

"I have a tab," he said defensively. Then in a lower voice murmured; "I was right."

"About?" Bonnie asked, drawing the word out.

"You're not good at having fun."

"Hey – you've never told me you think I'm boring."

"It's just an observation," he shrugged as if to say it was no big deal.

Except it was.

Bonnie had been fun once and she hated that life had made her lose that side of herself. Of course she wasn't about to tell Kol any of that.

"Maybe it's you. You don't exactly bring out the best in me, you know."

"You wound me, Bon Bon," Kol smirked.

"Don't pretend you can feel," Bonnie replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You really don't like vampires," he remarked.

"Nope, and I like you even less than I do most, so imagine just how much I must dislike you," she answered with a condescending look at him. To match her patronizing tone of voice.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, darling," he leaned in close enough their lips almost brushed.

Bonnie was staring straight into his dark eyes and she felt as if she were being sucked into them. Witches couldn't be compelled, but she imagined it had to be something like this wonderful, drowsy feeling.

"Kol – Marie told yah," the grumpy old man voice of the bartender broke in.

Bonnie turned away to hide her confusion and embarrassment. What had just happened?

"I know, Jimmy," Kol's voice was smooth yet there was an underlying hint of menace. A barely concealed growl beneath the civility. "Wait to be served etc. it's all terribly tedious and nothing I haven't heard before."

"You don't need to be rude," she interfered. "You're the one who's stealing."

"I repeat, I have a tab, darling. The issue at hand is that I do not wait to be served."

"I can't let you do that and then yell at other customers when they do the same. It's bad for business!" Jimmy harrumphed. He sounded like a weary old man, who had long since tired of the conversation.

"They're not children, Jimmy," Kol growled, about to lose his temper. "Anyone has a problem with it, send them to me."

"I will not! You can damn well respect the rules. I don't care if you think you're hot shit!"

Kol was about to reach over the counter and throttle him when Bonnie intervened.

"Kol!" she called out and placed her hand on his forearm, hoping to stop him.

With her winds a wind blew through the room, throwing open doors, rattling glasses and drawing the attention of everyone present to her. Everyone except Kol, who stared at her hand on his arm in amazement. She pulled back and he captured it with his, lacing their fingers together.

"Kol everyone is staring," Bonnie hissed. Panicked she tried to get her hand back.

"That ain't it, honey," Jimmy whispered still stunned. "It's your power."

Kol looked at her with awe and satisfaction.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she whispered.

"Why? I knew you were powerful – it's spectacular."

"Yeah, well I don't like it!"

Once again she tried and failed to snatch her hand back.

"Back room. Now," Kol pulled her along.

Bonnie fought him, but refrained from using her magic. She didn't want anymore unnecessary attention and anything he tried in the privacy of the backroom she could handle. Then she could use her magic, away from prying eyes.

Kol finally released her when he had successfully dragged her into what must be Marie's office. He shut the door behind them.

"What do you want, Kol?" she demanded.

"How long have you been using expression?"

"What – how do – I'm not!" she sputtered before giving up on finding and excuse and confessed. "Not long, not even a year. It was an accident," she told him about Shane.

For a few minutes Kol studied her with those black eyes of his.

"And you haven't lost yourself yet?"  
>"Nope, I'm still me. No-fun, rage-filled, vampire-hating Bonnie," she said lamely.<p>

"I knew you were a fighter, darling –"

"Stop acting like you know me!" Bonnie shouted.

"My apologies. I find after a thousand years on earth, I've become rather good at reading a person's character."

"Uh-huh," she said eyeing him suspiciously. "How did you know I was using expression anyway? Most vampires don't know the first thing about magic."

"My mother was the original witch," he smirked. "And not to brag, but I've run with a few covens over the years," he confided with a wink.

"And?" she dragged the word out, sure there was more to it than that.

"And nothing."

"And nothing?" Bonnie repeated, exasperated. "In that case boy do you pay attention."

"I know, good looks, power and brains. I'm the full package," he replied smugly. "Speaking of which, I also happened to be extremely well-endowed," he waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously at her.

"Gross," Bonnie answered with a shudder.

"Think of it, Bon Bon together we could be the most powerful couple the world has ever seen."

"Still gross," she said flatly.

"You'll come to your senses eventually. You can't resist the power, I can feel it," he moved closer.

She could feel that crackling electric energy that was Kol. It made her feel hazy, too relaxed. She fought it.

"Don't hold your breath," Bonnie told him. "Or wait, on second thought, hold your breath."

"How about another drink instead?" Kol asked, smiling mischievously.

He held out his hand to her. Steeling herself, Bonnie took it. Why hadn't she ever been affected by his energy like this before? Of course she thought, she'd never spent that much time around Kol back in Mystic Falls. Maybe his presence affected everyone that way and she'd just never realized.

She walked out of the office hand-in-hand with Kol. He led her to one of the empty booths this time. The witches turned to look, but seeing nothing else interesting was going to happen, they returned to whatever they had been doing.

Bonnie waved Jimmy over and asked for a coffee. She'd decided to drink less since Kol was determined to hang around. Kol on the other hand ordered a scotch and rolled his eyes at her request for a coffee.

"Now don't you be rude for the lady," Jimmy huffed. "In my day that's not how we treated our dates."

Bonnie loved how everyone in this bar told Kol off. However, she did not love how everyone also assumed she was his date.

"We're not on a date, but thank you, Jimmy," she smiled kindly at the older man.

The idea of being on a date with Kol was utterly repulsive. Yet she might just have to endure it if that's what it took to kill him.

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited so far! I really appreciate that you guys are still reading **** Remember to leave another review, they give me inspiration and motivation to keep going even when I feel like I just can't write another word, pesky writer's block! On that note, I won't be updating again until Christmas holidays sometime because my exams are coming up and I just won't have the time to write more than a page or two a week. I am so, so sorry, but I promise to be back as soon as exams are over. Just pray I pass! **

**Take care guys and see you for the holidays! **

**Izzy**


	7. Chapter 7

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs like Marie Lavaeux***

**Thank you all so much for patiently waiting for an update! :) Still no beta/cover photo, but I would appreciate both if anyone wants to and has the time. As for Marie and her use of French, I've just gone ahead and assumed she's a native speaker. Lavaeux is a French name and it is New Orleans. In addition in all the reading I've done on her, there isn't much known other than that she was like a Voodoo Queen, who lived to be a 125 or something, though many assume her daughter took over and pretended to be her. I think that theory is dull so you know, I've put my own spin on it. Other than that I'll just let you guys read on! **

**CHAPTER 7**

Bonnie didn't realize how long she'd been sitting at the bar talking strategy with Kol. She was only dimly aware she'd switched from her third cup of coffee to wine and that Kol had already gone through a bottle of whiskey. And that they were no longer talking strategy.

That is until Marie arrived. Then Bonnie became painfully aware she'd spent over three hours with Kol and they hadn't tried to kill or piss the other off in at least two.

A slow smile parted Marie's lips as she eyed the pair at the bar. It pleased her to see Bonnie looking young and relaxed as a girl her age should. Not to mention it would make it easier for her to control her expression.

As for Kol...Well Marie had been saying he needed a good woman since the day they'd met.

"Ma cherie, aren't you early!" Marie greeted Bonnie pleasantly, sparing only a playful pat on the back for Kol.

"I didn't realize you wouldn't be in before after six," Bonnie replied with a sheepish smile. She didn't like the implication in Marie's eyes, as she looked between her and Kol.

Marie's next words only heightened her discomfort.

"And I see Kol wouldn't let you leave," again she patted his back playfully.

"Wouldn't let her?" Kol exclaimed, offended. "You know as well as I, Marie, how irresistible I am!"

"Oh cut the crap, Kol," Bonnie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You weren't letting me leave and you know it."

"Are you telling me, the all-powerful witch can't get past one Original?" he batted his lashes, feigning harmlessness.

"Uh, yeah!" Bonnie said. "You know what a dangerous jerk, you are."

Marie laughed, long and loud. She tossed her head as she laughed and her curls bounced. The whole bar stared, transfixed. She was beautiful, but that wasn't it, Bonnie realized. She felt warm and powerful, the sort of person you couldn't help but be drawn to. No wonder witches from all over the world flocked here to learn and in some cases, to seek protection.

"Chére, does she know you well or what?" Marie said to Kol.

"That's rude and false!" Kol exclaimed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"When can we start my lessons?" she asked turning her attention to Marie.

"I'd like to say tonight however, the spirits warned me against it," Marie spoke in her usuaul languid way yet there was a note of genuine regret in her voice that made Bonnie believe her.

"Why not?"

"Dealing with expression _is _dangerous, darling," Kol remarked with a wicked glint in his eyes."

Marie sat down at the bar with them.

"I'll need to know more about you and your energy, as well as your form of expression before I can help you work with it."

"How would you do that?"

"You'd be put to sleep while I read your spirit - aura I believe they are calling it these days," Marie answered with a glance at Kol for confirmation that her term was correct.

Kol nodded. Looking pre-occuppied he put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, playing with her hair.

Shifting in her seat so that his hand fell away, Bonnie ignored him.

"Alright. When do you want to do it?"

"Tonight, the moon is a crescent which is perfect. I just need to gather a few supplies first, cherie."

"Sounds good. Can I help?"

"Non, I won't be long," Marie smiled warmly.

"Alright then, let me know if you change your mind," she answered, returning the smile.

Bonnie should maybe have been more suspicious of Marie after everything with Shane or at least because the woman was friends with Kol after all, but she wasn't. All the stories about Marie Laveaux, Voodoo Queen did have one thing in common, she helped witches. And her presence didn't set off any of Bonnie's usual alarm bells. Then there was the way everyone in the bar paid no mind to Kol, as if he weren't a bloodsucking fiend, as if he belonged there. Put it all together and it made Bonnie think Klaus may not have been lying about Kol's standing with witches altogether. So that alone was not cause enough to suspect Marie of being anything other than genuine in her intentions.

Marie left and Kol moved closer, grinning.

"Alone again, darling."

"Ugh, don't start, Kol," she warned.

"Spoil sport," he pouted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

**CAROLINE**

Caroline stayed in the spa-bathroom for hours without the slightest intention of ever emerging. She soaked in the tub, half-asleep - luckily vampires can't drown, until the water grew cold. Temperature didn't affect her the way it had when she was human, but that didn't mean it was as pleasant in the cold water as it had been in the warm. Then she hopped in the shower to get squeaky clean. Finally she did her nails.

It was at this point she was forced to admit, she really didn't have anything else to do in there. In fact it was getting really boring and she was hungry again. Being a young vampire could really suck sometimes, no pun intended. And needing to feed several times a day was definitely one of those things. Her life would be so much easier if she could stick to chowing down three times a day like a human.

Quietly she crept into the living space. The lights were switched off and the curtains drawn, Klaus lay on the bed looking peaceful.

_Perfect, _she thought with a wicked smile.

"KLAUS!" she screeched.

Klaus flew up and off the bed, looking around wildly.

"What - what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly.

"Caroline love, I would hardly call that amusing after what happened at the motel," Klaus glowered.

"Well that's your problem," she told him. "I'm hungry."

Klaus's expression changed slowly until he was smirking like the cat, who swallowed the canary.

Uh-oh, Caroline didn't think she would like what that smile meant.

"Then come here, love," he tried and failed to look innocent.

And Caroline hated herself because she did like what Klaus was implying. Except she shouldn't.

"Or I could grab one of the many bloodbags you brought," she returned the smirk, not betraying the chaos taking place inside of her at his suggestion.

Klaus's smile faltered for a second before broadening.

"Suit yourself," he gestured to the cooler in the living room.

Caroline marched over and tore into one. The taste was bland and disappointing compared to Klaus, not to mention it was cold. Cold blood never tasted very good and after Klaus it tasted even worse. How had she never noticed exactly how delicious his blood was before?

Of course being on the brink of death could be distracting...

None of this was something she ever planned on sharing with Klaus.

"So what's up with the bloodbags anyway?" she chatted away casually. "I thought you only drank fresh blood."

"I do," Klaus replied. "It's easier when travelling is all."

"Suppose so. Never know when the next human donor is going to come along," Caroline said airily before going back to ignoring him.

**BONNIE**

Marie returned less than an hour later with a bag full of supplies.

"Follow me, Bonnie," she said as she whisked passed the witch and Kol, who were still seated at the bar.

Bonnie hurried to do as she asked. She realized Kol had come as well when they both entered Marie's back room, magic space. It was the same place in which Bonnie had been given a reading only yesterday. Already that felt like an eternity ago - so much had happened so fast.

"Get out, Kol. I won't go to sleep with you here," Bonnie told him.

"And why not?" he said, sounding indignant.

"Oh I don't know...Maybe because you could kill another one of my friends or maybe just settle for cutting their arms off, while I'm out cold?"

"C'mon darling that wasn't personal -"

"_If _you say it was just business I swear I will -"

"Actually it was to prevent Silas from rising and ending the world. Which by the way, you are welcome for," he smirked.

"You were going to raise Silas?" Marie gasped. "Child, you've no idea what darkness you were messing with or how close you came to destroying us all."

Kol had a smug "told-you-so" kind of a look on his face. Bonnie decided to give him an aunerism for it He gasped and clutched his head. Before he could attack her, Marie put an end to it. With a wave of her hand, Bonnie felt her spell break.

"How -" she stuttered, she felt sucked dry after whatever Marie had done.

"Thank you," Kol said, cheeky grin back in place.

"Bien sûr," Marie said with a warm smile for him.

"Ugh," Bonnie grimaced. Kol and Marie's friendship was nauseting more often than not.

"But she is right, you can't be in here for this."

"Can't or I'm simply unwelcome?"

"Unwelcome, definitely unwelcome," Bonnie informed him with a glower.

"Your presence agitates her and then the spell will fail."

"I've been told my presence is especially exciting," he winked.

"Get out!" Bonnie snapped.

Kol laughed.

"I'll be right outside," he said before sauntering out.

Marie clucked her tongue impatiently at him and closed the door.

"I think he likes you, cherie," Marie said in a confidential tone of voice.

"Goodie!" Bonnie's tone of voice was without a doubt sarcastic.

"Hasn't won you over yet, I see," she laughed.

"I can carry a grudge and he deserves it."

"So the spirits keep telling me, but were I you, I'd keep in mind it isn't often a man like Kol comes knocking. Especially if it is power you want..." she let her voice trail off suggestively.

"Then you date him," she grumbled. Then said louder; "Look, no offense to your friend, but Kol isn't a man, he's a thing. A really evil, vile thing."

"So that's the problem," Marie nodded understandingly. "I've no love for vampires myself."

"Doesn't seem like it to me," she said in a sullen voice. "Or is it his power you like?" she questioned, but her voice was careful. The plan and her expression couldn't afford for her to be at odds with Marie.

"I won't answer that because I sense that isn't truly what you want to know. So I'll tell you this instead, power doesn't come cheap and I've paid the price for mine many times over."

Bonnie nodded. That was all she needed to know. Marie had alluded to a darkness about her powers before and Bonnie knew what that felt like all too well from her own magic.

"Lay down here," Marie said as she unfolded a blanket and placed it carefully on the floor.

It was one of the items she had brought back in the back. It was a soft, crimson velvet and it seemed to be made of power. At least Bonnie got a full dose of it as she lay down on it. She lay on her back, staring nervously up at the ceiling.

Marie covered her still form in the fabric. Then she walked around her, placing deep blue candles in a circle. One flick of her hand was all it took for Marie to light the candles. Afterwards she lit an herb plant.

"Almost ready now."

She dug around in the cupboard for a rusty old red jar and a tea mug. She handed it to Bonnie and told her to drink it.

The liquid was bitter on the surface, but there was a faint hint of spices underneath it.

The last thing Bonnie remembered was drinking it and Marie chanting something in a foreign language.

_Bonnie wandered in a fog. It wasn't a scary fog though. It was a peaceful one. _

_She wasn't sure where she was, but she knew it was some place safe. A place where she could truly be herself. Free of the pain from the past few years and free to be who she was at her core. That long forgotten girl, who had once been normal and who's biggest concern was that her father didn't understand about being a witch. _

_At the same time, it was as if she could finally be the person she had always wanted to be. _

**KOL**

Kol leaned against the wall, intently watching the door. He didn't know how long the ritual would take, Marie hadn't been clear on that, but he was willing to wait. He was surprised when Marie opened the door and beckoned him in.

"Is she alright?" Kol asked, wondering why she had suddenly changed her mind.

He surveyed Bonnie's lifeless body and quite frankly, if it hadn't been for the faint sound of her heart beating, he would have thought she was dead.

"She's fine," Marie waved his question off.

"Then why am I here?" he demanded.

"Do you care for the girl?"

"I don't care, but I will admit I am fascinated. She's powerful, I can sense it."

"Good because I need the two of you on the same page if we are to defeat Marcel and learn his secrets. And right now, she's vulnerable."

"Are you telling me to enter her mind and manipulate her into falling for me?" he frowned, his ego didn't like this.

"Oui, I'm not proud, but that's exactly what I am telling you to do."

Kol had to admit he was tempted, but a millennia of being irresistible to women without trickery won out.

"This isn't seduction, it's compulsion. You are aware of that, aren't you, Marie?"

"I am," she tossed her head disdainfully.

"I don't need that. She'll come around."

"But how long will that take? She _hates _you," Marie laughed in that oddly dark way she had.

"True and yet I enjoy the chase too much to give it up," Kol answered truthfully. "And what are you doing, betraying a fellow witch to a bloodsucker like me?"

"It's for a greater good."

"Spoken like a leader about to make a terrible decision for mankind," Kol clucked his tongue in mock-disapproval. "You are aware she is helping you already because it is her duty as a witch?"

"Oui, but that bond does not always hold. Not with one so fond of power, she turned to expression. I need a greater assurance than that."

"She'll come around," Kol said confidently. "They always do."

What Marie was asking him to do was a far cry from giving the little witch a tempting dream. It would feel like a dream, but with the weakened state her mind was in, it would leave her no choice other than to obey. It was no different than compulsion.

And if Bonnie Bennett did ever come to him, he wanted the satisfaction of knowing it was because she truly desired him. Not because he had compelled her love and loyalty. His ego was large enough that he had no doubt in his mind, Bonnie was a challenge he could win over given time.

"She's been warming to you, but you'd best make sure she does it fast, boy," she hissed the warning at him.

"Marie, no woman can resist me," he winked at her.

"You care for her! Already!" her voice held shock and disbelief.

Kol had never fallen for any woman and he wasn't about to start now.

"Don't be absurd. I hardly know Bonnie," he snorted derisively.

"Shh! Don't say her name!" Marie commanded. "Names have power and saying hers might bring her back."

"Before the spell is complete?" Kol interjected, having a sneaking suspicion that wasn't it at all.

"No."

"You did this so I could get to her and now you're afraid she'll wake and learn what you've done," Kol said, smiling wickedly.

This could work to his advantage, should he ever need to turn Bonnie to his side. Show her that he was the only person she could truly trust. It was dangerous knowledge Marie had just given him. The kind that could ultimately be the thing that destroyed their friendship. He considered that a small price to pay, if the ultimate prize was Bonnie. He knew that in a few years time, she will have far surpassed Marie even. Making her a safer bet for future investment. His friendship with Marie had served him well and he was even fond of her, but the main reason for their friendship had always been, and would always be for situations like this one with Marcel. If they ever came into a situation where they needed an alley with seperate skill-set from themselves.

Question was, did Marie know she was training the witch that would one day over-take her?

Probably not, otherwise she would not be so eager for Kol to hold Bonnie in his power. Unless of course Marie was fool enough to trust him implicitly.

No, he immediately dismissed the thought. The spirits must not have warned Marie about Bonnie's potential.

"Get out," Marie said.

"As you wish," Kol replied, mockingly.

**BONNIE**

_Bonnie was still wandering through that strangely peaceful fog when the sound of her name reached her. She tried to go to it, but she couldn't make out which direction it was coming from. The sounds of a man and a woman, arguing reached her. It was as if they surrounded her and were yelling from every direction. She covered her ears to keep the noise out and just like that, it was gone. _

**Hello my beautiful readers, I'm back from exams and from now on I'll be updating like usual on Sundays. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and faves! Please keep doing it, it makes my day :) If you like you can follow me at fireismyelement on tumblr where I post updates about writing/progress reports etc. **

**Take care, **

**- Izzy **


	8. Chapter 8

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for non-canon plot and OCs***

**So I'm back with a double-update because it's the holidays and I had both chapters ready! :) Once again no beta/banner for this fic. Message me here or on tumblr (fireismyelement) if you can help with either. As you've probably noticed, I throw canon to the wind in regards to past events and things like expression when it suits me. So if anything is unclear just let me know and I'll explain better. In addition I've never been to New Orleans, I'm stuck relying on google so if I screw up details, descriptions etc. let me know or just you know, forgive me for my ignorance. Currently saving up to go there, actually so hopefully it won't be too long until I've been. Enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

Bonnie heard the sound of Marie repeatedly calling her name. She followed the noise out of the fog.

With a loud gasp and a jolt, she came back to the real world.

She saw Marie with her long curls leaning over her, except she was spinning or maybe that was Bonnie's head. She wasn't sure, but it was unpleasant. She blinked, trying to make it all come into focus.

"Welcome back, cherie," Marie said with a smile. Though Bonnie thought she detected something else underneath the pleasant smile.

"Ready or not, I'm coming in," Kol yelled from outside. "I hope you're both decent," he stepped through the door, revealing a wicked smile.

Again Bonnie thought she must be going crazy because she saw something as dark and hard as flint in his eyes when he looked at Marie. Kol never looked at Marie that way, that look was reserved for people he was about to kill. What was going on?

"Could you at least pretend to respect my privacy?" Bonnie grumbled. "Did you get what you need?" this she said to Marie.

"It didn't go quite according to plan however, I think I did," Marie kept her attention firmly on Kol.

Kol on the other hand was entirely focused on Bonnie.

"How about a drink, Bon Bon?" he put his arm around her shoulders and practically dragged her from the room, ignoring her protests.

Irritated and argumentative, she might have been, but Bonnie still didn't miss the dark look he directed at Marie.

By the time Kol had managed to wrangle her into a booth, she was nauseous. She turned down Kol's offer of more wine instead ordering a coke.

"What? I like it!" she snapped when she caught Kol eyeing her innocent coke with disgust.

"You're just so on guard around me," he pouted.

"Yeah, I am and with good cause," she glowered at him grumpily. He didn't need to know it was because she was nauseous from the spell.

"So I've maimed and killed a few of your friends, it's not as if I've attacked _you_."

"Yet," Bonnie said, managing a sly smile. The smile took the brunt off her words.

"Darling, if you're afraid I'll be torturing you next, I promise there'll be none of that."

"No torture? What a relief!" the sarcasm was a bit much even in her ears.

"Well..." Kol drew the word out with a cheeky smile. "There'll be a little torture, but only of the good kind, promise."  
>"Pass," Bonnie said stirring the ice around in her coke.<p>

"That's obviously the coke talking," Kol scoffed.

"Sobriety is a girl's best friend," Bonnie clinked their glasses together.

"Boring," he was still pouting. "But I suppose it'll serve you well when we go to Marcel's in a couple of hours."

"I've already said, I'm not going."

"Oui, you are," Marie said as she joined them.

"We can't take out Marcel if we don't know how he is tracking your witchy-magic. And since my psychic senses are a dud, it's up to you, Bon Bon."

"Take Marie," she suggested.

Marie shook her head.

"Marcel would be too suspicious of her," Kol said. "And I could just kill him, but that wouldn't solve the magic problem."

"There are plenty of other witches here," she argued.

"All local and terrified of Marcel. They don't have the nerves for it," Marie told her firmly.

"Besides, it'd be odd if I took up with a scaredy-cat of a local witch," Kol grinned.

"Dammit," Bonnie whispered. "Is this something I'm going to have to change for?"

"You're fine, Bon Bon."

"Stop calling me that or I'll give you another aunerism."

"Hey, only good torture! We had a deal," Kol stroked the top of her hand.

Bonnie snatched it back as if she'd burnt herself.

XXX

Marcel's hang-out was apparently only a few blocks away from Marie's in the French Quarter. According to Kol, all the supernaturals in New Orleans had flocked to the same area once upon a time in the hopes that it would be safer. And it was, until the different groups turned on each other. Mostly it was the witches of the Quarter going up against the vamps, but occasionally the werewolves would get involved.

The street was pitch black, but the air was hot and humid, as was so typical of a tropical climate. The buildings were mostly brick and built low to the ground, the furnishings on them were Victorian and Bonnie noticed they may not have been tall, but they all had balconies and were broader than the kind of townhouse she was accustomed to seeing in Mystic Falls. The streets were cobblestone and lit with gaslights - or at least the lights gave that effect. Most of the houses kept to that same style, it was really cool and Bonnie was enjoying watching the colourful people, it seemed all sorts of oddities were to be found in the Quarter, as well as the buildings.

As soon as Bonnie and Kol rounded the corner to the mansion turned bar Marcel claimed as his headquarters, she knew it was a bad idea. In fact, bad didn't even begin to cover it, but it was too late to turn back. She could feel the energy of the hundreds of vampires inside and her only back-up was Kol. If he betrayed her, even her expression wouldn't save her. Her whole body tensed at the thought of this going wrong.

Kol wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Relax, darling," leaning in he whispered in her ear. "They won't lay a hand on you when you're with me. Just remember to pretend you like me and you'll be fine," he chuckled.

"Keep your hands where I can see them and we'll both be fine," she warned.

"As you wish, darling," he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Kol!" she exclaimed. Seeing the house coming nearer and the vamps lounging outside she changed her tone. Giggling she said; "Not in public!"

Kol sucked on her earlobe and ran his tongue around it. She gasped at the sensation. She felt more than heard Kol's laugh, as his breath danced across her skin.

"Kol Mikaelson, as I live and breathe," one of the men said, standing up.

His hair was long and black, his skin shone like copper in the streetlights. His smile was genuine and judging by Kol's reaction, they must have been friends once.

Kol immediately straightened up and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Connor," he said cheerily. "What are you still doing in this old dump?"

"Speak for yourself. The whole world at your feet and you're back here with the rest of us!" the man named Connor said with a barking baying that just barely passed for a laugh.

Kol roared with laughter. "Man's got a point," he winked at Bonnie. "This lovely lady wanted to see New Orleans, and well, I just can't say no to a pretty face," his smile was charming, self-depricating even.

"Not giving up the cookies yet, eh?" Connor said to Bonnie.

Bonnie in turn flushed pink. And the two men howled with laughter, as this seemed to confirm Connor's suspicions.

"Haven't changed one bit, have you, Mikaelson?"

"Not at all," Kol said and his smile turned sinister.

Bonnie pretended not to notice this and touched his shoulder, snuggling right up to him. Then she smiled her brightest, most dazzling, emptiest smile. In other words, it was the fake smile she used whenever she had to smile and couldn't bring her self to do so genuinely. Connor winked at her, and it occurred to her, it might be a good idea to play dumb.

Kol looked at her and smiled, stroking her hip slowly. He kissed the top of her head, and she took that to mean her act was convincing. Either that or he was just getting warmed up. It wouldn't surprise her if Kol did take full advantage of their little ruse.

"S'ppose you're looking for Marcel?" Connor asked.

"I am, just to say hello while I'm here. For old time's sakes," Kol answered easily. His smile and seemingly unguarded expression, told Bonnie he'd turned on the Mikaelson-charm. All polite smiles until something didn't go his way. Then someone would get hurt. Might even get lethal.

"Of course," Connor said. "Perhaps we can catch up while you're in town?"

"Certainly. Had I known you were still here, I would have been by sooner."

And he actually sounded as if he meant it. Bonnie was beginning to wonder if maybe Kol didn't have a lot more friends than she thought.

It also hadn't escaped her notice that the other man hadn't even bothered to ask her name, assuming she was yet another plaything. Kol must go through them fast, if common courtesty was thrown out the window for his "girlfriends". After a thousand years, no doubt they were now up to some countless number or other.

"I'll catch you later," Kol told him.

Wrapping his arm around Bonnie even tighter, he led them both into the building. Under ordinary circumstances, she would not have let him hold her like this and even now, it seemed a bit excessive, but she let him, knowing it was all to show the other vamps, she was taken. Male possessiveness was also something Bonnie ordinarily hated yet in a bar filled with vamps and pulsating, loud music, she found she would rather have Kol all over her than risk a fight trying to chase some strange vamp off.

She could feel their energy, every bit as loud as the music in its own way. And she knew she was not only outnumbered, but if it came to a fight with her and without Kol at her side, she would drown. Best to tread carefully.

Marcel was not difficult to spot. He was a good-looking black man at the back of the bar. He may not be seated out front, but it was clear this was his place. He sat at a table, men crowded down around him and his booth area was raised just a little higher than everone else's. He overlooked the whole room from his spot and was right in the middle of the room. No one could sneak up behind him or from above.

Kol saw him right away too. He parted the crowd easily and took Bonnie with him. The vampires moved out of his way quickly, some greeted him and were given a nodd in return, but none appeared to be in his favour the way Connor obviously was. The younger vampires, ones turned after Kol had been put in the coffin no doubt, were pulled out of his way by older vamps. The whole scenario reminded Bonnie that the Original family was like vampire mafia or something. It was a little creepy and it made her think of how, supposedly mysterious and legendary they were. Nearly impossible to get ahold of unless you were in their inner circle and if you weren't, you'd best hope they didn't notice you, should you cross their path. It all seemed a bit silly and over the top to Bonnie, but seeing the whole bar's reaction to Kol, made her realize Kol and his family had hurt a lot more people than just her and hers. And that fearing them, was probably a very good idea.

Not that it was a practice she planned on adopting anytime soon.

The whole time, Kol didn't say a word. He just slowly walked up to Marcel and shooed all his men away. Once it was just Marcel, Kol and Bonnie, Kol sat down at the booth and gestured for Bonnie to do the same. Bonnie sat down next to him and scooted closer than she would have done normally, being his fake "lover" - gross.

"Kol Mikaelson," Marcel grinned and nodded.

He seemed pleasant enough, still Bonnie thought she detected a hint of irritation in his voice. Probably because of the big show of power Kol had made when he chased his men away from the table.

"Who would have thought, Klaus's adopted street urchin would wind up running New Orleans one day," Kol smirked.

Bonnie's fist clenched Kol's arm as soon as he snaked it around her waist. She didn't want a confrontation. She couldn't find out how Marcel was controlling the witches and stay alive at the same time.

Luckily for her, Marcel's smile broadened and he burst out laughing.

"I'm a self-made man as they say," he seemed to puff up with good-natured humour as he said it. "How's the family?"

"Excellent, and if you mean Rebekah specifically, I believe she is currently terrorizing small-town Virginia."

Marcel's easy smile faultered for a second before it was back in place.

Bonnie relaxed as she realized Kol did in fact know how to handle Marcel, and wasn't about to land them in hot water. Once she knew that she could relax her mind and expand her power, she focused on finding anything remotely witch-y here. She felt Marcel's eyes flicker toward her and for a second she wondered if he couldn't sense what she was doing in spite of being a vampire.

Then she realized he was checking her out. She tossed him an icy-look and went back to mentally searching for magical energy within the premises. Not like there would be other witches doing magic within the city to disrupt her search.

"And who might you be, beautiful?" she heard the soft tones of Marcel's voice reach her.

She put on her fake smile again and said cheerily; "Bonnie, I'm here with Kol," everything about her demeanour was sweet and gullible, she even tilted her head to the side.

She heard Kol cover a laugh with a cough. Clearly he wasn't buying the dumb party-girl act.

"Who do you have to kill around here to get a drink?" Kol said once his 'coughing' stopped.

Marcel waved a waitress over.

"Do me a favour and don't kill my men," Marcel replied with a charming laugh. "In return you can have all the drinks you like."

Kol laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Bonnie kept smiling like it was all a big joke.

The waitress was a bubbly and very attractive young woman. Marcel's eyes followed her as she took their order.

"I'll have a whiskey and for the lady your best wine," Kol said, giving Bonnie a look that seemed to say she better go along with the act.

Obviously he didn't think this was the time for her to be ordering a coffee or a coke. Still being given an order was irritating, so she put her hand on his knee and when Marcel looked away, she squeezed hard enough to draw blood on a human.

Kol just kind of looked at her in exasperation.

"So what's your deal, Bonnie?" Marcel asked once their drinks were served.

"Me? Oh I'm a college cheerleader - or at least I will be in the fall. I used to be a high school cheerleader," Bonnie answered with a peppy smile to match her words.

Kol took a sip of his drink to hide his amused smile.

"She's very flexible," Kol, who must have decided to go along with her act, confided to Marcel in a stage whisper.

"Intriguing, but not quite what I meant," Marcel said, looking at Bonnie with renewed interest.

Bonnie pretended to look confused.

"She's a witch," Kol answered for her, having seen her 'confusion'.

Bonnie brightened and smiled up at him.

"That's right I am!" she turned her smile on Marcel, who winked.

God, this airhead act was difficult to pull off, but it seemed to be working. Marcel didn't seem to think one ditzy girl on Kol's arm was worth paying attention to afterward. Instead he turned the conversation as he and Kol got caught up. Not having seen each other in three centuries, that was a substantial amount of catching up.

Having made herself out to be a bimbo, Bonnie wasn't expected to do much more than smile and nodd at the appropriate places. Something that turned out to be perfect because then her mind could search for Marcel's power source. It took longer then she would have expected, but eventually she felt a flicker of something. It wasn't much yet it was clearly not vampire energy either. It was just the faintest hint of magic.

_Gotcha, _she thought to herself and her smile turned genuine.

Lucky for her, Kol was telling a 'funny' story about a massacre back in 16th century France.

Not wanting to hear the rest of Kol's story, Bonnie decided to check her phone. It was the first time in almost four days she'd remembered to check, and she was surprised to see several missed calls from Caroline. She made a mental note to call her friend up as soon as she was back at the hotel. She would have done it right away, except she didn't want to be overheard.

"Bon Bon, are you aware this building has a rather interesting backstory?" Kol asked, bringing Bonnie's attention back from her phone.

"No, I don't, but I'd love to hear it," she told him brightly.

"It's quite gruesome, sure you want to hear it?" Marcel asked, his voice was teasing and far too familiar.

Again it seemed being the ditz on Kol's arm did have its benefits because she was in no way perceived as a threat.

"Sure, I love spooky fun!" which might have been true back before Bonnie learned about vampires and all the shit that came with it. Now, not so much.

"You see back before New Orleans was the civilized place it is today - well nearly civilized, it is still far too hedonistic to be considered gentile," Kol tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he spoke. "This building was owned by a wicked man," Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"What kind of wicked man?" Bonnie asked, snuggling closer and widening her eyes, trying to pretend she was scared. To be honest, she wasn't sure she was pulling it off, acting had never been her strong suit.

"A human," Marcel said, leaning in and lowering his voice.

"But not the boring ordinary kind," Kol added.

He was stroking her back, running his hand up and down her spine in a way that made her shiver. Marcel's grin broadened. And Bonnie was grateful because she realized the shiver made Marcel think they were spooking her. They were both acting as if they were telling a scary story to a kid at a campfire, only Kol knew it wasn't really scaring her. If only Marcel knew the things she'd seen, he'd know she was much harder to frighten.

Of course, Kol's flighty little cheerleader, who must only dabble in witchcraft would be a hell of a lot easier to scare than the girl she really was.

"Was he a _murderer_?" Bonnie purposefully whispered the last word, and tried to look scared.

"I believe they call them serial killers," Marcel told her. "At least now they do."

"Back then all of New Orleans thought they were dealing with a vampire," Kol's eyes danced with amusement. "Not a real one of course. He killed a girl, tore her throat open with his nails."

"With his nails?" Bonnie gasped, this time her shock was real. "How did he do that?"

"Kept them long and filed them sharp. Nothing like yours," Marcel said, touching her hand.

That didn't last long. In the blink of an eye, Kol had snapped his wrist with an irritated growl.

Marcel grunted, but broke the bone back into place.

Bonnie watched in amazement as it healed quickly.

"Don't touch her," Kol threatened, veins appearing around his eyes, fangs lengthening.

"Kol," Bonnie said, keeping her voice low, warning. She had located the source of power that Marcel was using, but they would need to come back for her to find it or she would need to be able to walk away to do some snooping. Neither of which would happen if the two of them started fighting over her right now.

Kol did not respond, he growled at Marcel and stared at him, eyes gone black.

Marcel's posture had stiffened as well and the whole bar had turned to watch. Everyone was tense, not moving a muscle. Waiting to see what Marcel would do.

Bonnie let go of Kol, and braced herself to use her magic, should it come to a fight.

**Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews :) They're lovely and inspire me to keep writing even when writer's block threatens! If you have a guest account and a question, you can message me on tumblr as well at fireismyelement and I'll answer there :) For the reviewer, who wanted to know if Katherine will be making an apperance, she will in chapter 10. Let me know what you think and go read chapter 9! **

**- Izzy**


	9. Chapter 9

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except non-canon plot and OCs. I do not own TVD***

**If you haven't heard, it's a double-update tonight so make sure you read chapter 8 first! Other than that, I hope you like it :) **

**CHAPTER 9**

Kol did not respond, he growled at Marcel and stared at him, eyes gone black.

Marcel's posture had stiffened as well and the whole bar had turned to watch. Everyone was tense, not moving a muscle. Waiting to see what Marcel would do.

Bonnie let go of Kol, and braced herself to use her magic, should it come to a fight.

Then just when the tension had reached its peak, and everyone was ready to kill, Marcel laughed. His laugh was long and loud, and it startled everyone in the room. His men laughed hesitantly and then louder as they grew more confident they would not need to tear Kol's throat out.

Or more likely, die trying.

Bonnie relaxed and smiled, while Kol settled for changing back from his vamp face. He smirked and took a sip of his drink, but it was still clear by the way he held his arm around her waist, that he did not want anyone else touching her.

Bonnie wasn't thrilled at the prospect of Kol's hands all over her and to be honest, his behavior was irritating her because he'd maimed her real boyfriend, but if this was the way to his death then she was going to let him have at it. Besides, it kept her from having to kill everyone in the building and that would put a serious crimp in her plans. Whatever magic Marcel was using to control the witches, it was obviously not something that should ever be in the hands of a vampire, and it was her duty to get rid of it.

And then she could kill Kol.

First she'd have to find that stake he had though.

Dammit this plan of hers kept getting more and complicated by the day. And she was no closer to accomplishing her goal.

"I think the lady would like it if you finished your story, Kol," Marcel said, tone and face carefully neutral and yet it was clear that he was trying to lighten Kol's dark mood.

Bonnie couldn't blame him, Kol was capable of pretty much anything if the mood struck him. And sitting this close to them, she could tell Marcel was much younger than Kol, and for all the power he had in this bar, Kol was probably older and strong enough to kill him before his bodyguards could stop him. Of course then his bodyguards might be able to restrain or contain Kol, but what good was that to Marcel if he was already dead?

"Oh yes, it was really creepy!" Bonnie said, smiling up at Kol as cheerily as she could manage. Though she did give him a warning look.

Kol sighed and played with a lock of her hair. Bonnie thought of how she'd like to give him an aunerism.

"I suppose so," he said. "Where was I again?"

"The nails," Bonnie answered, carefully not looking at Marcel, remembering what had started the whole macho-showdown in the first place.

"Right," Kol ground out with a cold look at Marcel.

Sheesh, Bonnie really thought Kol was taking this act a bit far. Were all vampires this insanely territorial?

Now that she thought of it, she did remember Elena mentioning that they can be a bit much compared to human guys. Then again Elena's only human boyfriend had been Matt, and he wasn't exactly the type to get jealous.

"So what happened?" she prodded, pinching his knee painfully again. Another reminder to be on his best behavior. They were here to do a job once they'd done that, he could do whatever the hell he pleased to Marcel for all she cared.

"Rumour has it, once he tore open her throat he drank her blood, but one of his servants stumbled onto them and ran screaming from the building."  
>"Her screams woke the whole French Quarter," Marcel added.<p>

Kol nodded in agreement. "So of course, Marcel, Rebekah, Klaus and I go to see what's causing those delightful screams," his eyes glittered at the memory.

Bonnie shivered and shifted away from him. That look in his eye reminded her too much of what he'd done to Elena and Jeremy and if she didn't put some distance between them, she might try to kill him right here and now. Which would be bad because she would fail, and then she would never get this close to him again.

"No one else dared enter the building," Marcel remarked.

"Humans," Kol smirked. "So in we go, just us monsters and we stumble onto the man, draining the blood from the woman. Of course we stop him and the girl's already dead, not that it mattered much to us at the time. Rebekah felt bad for her though and tried to give her some of her blood."

"And then what? Did she become a vampire or was she really dead?" Bonnie asked, curiosity for their gruesome tale getting the best of her.

"Patience, darling, I'll get to that in a minute," Kol twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, unaware of how close he was to getting himself set on fire. "Naturally we think this glorious creature is a vampire until we see his hands and his eyes. Suffice to say, Nik and I, had to talk to him. So Rebekah and Marcel go poking about his house, discovering the blood and hair of several women."

Bonnie shivered, really not liking where this story was going.

"How many had he killed?"

"He claimed hundreds, but who knows?" Kol shrugged. "Naturally we turned him."

"You did what?" Bonnie hissed at him angrily.

Marcel laughed. "I'd say it was one of Kol's better ideas."

"Then I'd hate to hear the bad ones," she muttered.

Kol leaned in and kissed her throat. She gasped in shock and annoyance, it was a sharp reminder, her act was slipping. He could tell she was forgetting herself and was about to give him the aunerism of a lifetime so he'd reminded her of their game.

And it worked.

"Not in public!" Bonnie giggled and hit his chest playfully, repeating the line that had worked so successfully outside the bar.

Kol's smile was wicked.

"Can't help myself, darling," he shrugged.

"The girl he attacked, she lived, since Kol's forgotten," Marcel cut in, clearing his throat before speaking.

"She's a vampire too? What happened to her?" Bonnie asked, leaning over Kol in her eagerness to hear what had become of his victim.

"Now that's an ending I'm not sure you want to hear," Marcel's grin was lop-sided and utterly heartstopping.

Or it would have been if he hadn't been a vampire.

"Intriguing," she grinned back, playing her role and forgetting all about Kol's earlier jealous outburst. Expression did that to her mood, made it change suddenly. Something she wrongly blamed on grief. She'd gone from horrified to scared for her life to completely enraptured in their story, and she wanted to hear the end of it. "And now you have to tell me. Otherwise it isn't fair," she pouted playfully.

"Alright then, but you asked," Marcel winked. "She's on a rampage with her attacker."

"You're joking, right?" Bonnie looked to Kol. It would be easier to tell if he was just messing with her than if Marcel was.

"Sadly, darling he is not. I think I even heard a rumour that they got married sometime in the past century," Kol replied.

Bonnie took that to mean his uncertainty was due largely to the fact that he'd been in a coffin for over a 100 years and therefore didn't really know what the world's vampire population had been up to recently.

"They did," Marcel said. "Damn well killed a whole village as their wedding reception. Down in South-America or something. Must have been a couple hundred people living there."

"Jesus Christ," Bonnie said, feeling the sudden urge to cross herself. "That's messed up."

"Marrying your attacker, I'll say. Never seen the likes of it," Marcel told her.

"Well you've only been around for three centuries. Women stay with their abusers all the time," Kol remarked. "It's just not often you see vampires doing it. Of course he's a lot of fun," his smile had turned sinister.

"No, I suppose not," she answered, thinking of how much stronger Caroline had become since turning. How she was no longer anyone's victim. If that was a common side-effect of becoming a vampire, then that story was weird alright.

And creepy as Hell.

Kol looked around at the masses of partying and relaxed vampires.

"Things have changed, I see," he remarked casually.

"Yeah, you can say that," Marcel glanced at Bonnie, then back at Kol.

The meaning was clear, was she to be trusted?

"You can talk freely in front of Bonnie," Kol answered the unvoiced question.

"I've got the Quarter witches under control," Marcel smirked with self-satisfaction.

"And how did you manage such a feat?" Kol leaned forward, look a of delighted disbelief on his face.

Bonnie thought it almost made him look handsome, and it made her understand why women had been easy to come by over the centuries.

"That would be telling, but I will tell you this, if you know when they're doing magic and what sort, they're not really much of a rival," Marcel winked.

"In that case congratulations are in order! We should celebrate!"

"You aren't concerned about your witch friends?"

"Should I be?" he replied off-hand. "They haven't served me well of late...and I must admit I've grown tired. Moved on to bigger and better things," he smiled at Bonnie and stroked her shoulder.

Bonnie forced herself to smile back and to make it look real. She looked at him with warmth by remembering how she used to feel with Jeremy, when he held her and would still smile.

And it worked, she gave him her most genuinely sweet smile.

"I'm throwing a Masquerade this weekend," Marcel said, changing the subject. "I hope to see you both there."

"Of course," Kol's grin widened. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, would we, Bon Bon?"

Bonnie smiled at him, all the while wanting to kill him. She settled for squeezing his knee ultra-hard again. It wasn't even so annoying that he was calling her Bon Bon as it was that, he was shaking with repressed laughter, the bastard. And she couldn't even call him on it.

But she could get even.

"Sure we'd love," she said sweetly to Marcel. "Pookie bear, and I love a good party!" she smiled brightly at both men.

Kol's jaw literally dropped open. If he'd been drinking anything at the time, he might have choked on it.

"I think it's time for us to get going. We've got tickets to the threatre," he told Marcel, who was smirking with repressed laughter.

Kol ushered Bonnie back out of the bar the same way he'd ushered her in. Except this time, he looked even angrier. Bonnie on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my god, Kol, you should have seen your face!" she burst out once they were a few blocks away.

"That was not funny! The whole bloody bar heard you! Do you realize what you've done to my reputation?"

"What? To your reputation as a bloodthirsty psychopath? I'm sure it's just fine," Bonnie huffed and rolled her eyes. "Besides, it totally serves you right for calling me, Bon Bon, again!"

"That's completely different!"

"How so?" Bonnie whirled around to face him.

"Because you aren't supposed to be the height of evil!" Kol stepped closer till they were standing nose to nose.

The night air crackled with electricity.

"I've got news for you, YOU ARE THE HEIGHT OF EVIL! SO FUCKING WHAT IF I CALLED YOU POOKIEBEAR! YOU'VE GOT IT COMING AND MORE!" she poked his chest.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Kol's frustration with her had reached its peak.

"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND TORE OFF MY BOYFRIEND'S ARMS!" Bonnie yelled, a hitch in her voice betrayed her true emotions and it was getting hard to see through the tears that were threatening to fall.

"THEY WERE GOING TO RAISE SILAS!"

"I DON'T CARE! You don't have the right to go around killing people and - and - and turning them into vampires on a whim, for fuck's sake, Kol you aren't God! It goes against every law of nature ever written! YOU IDIOT!" a gust of storm wind accompanied her words, neither of them noticed.

"So what I should die because they want ELENA FUCKING GILBERT to be human again?! LIKE THAT'S GOING TO STICK!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You murdered her!"

The air grew stormy and black clouds appeared in the sky.

"And I'd do it again, if it stopped her from raising Silas!"

A bolt of lightning pierced the sky and the angry rumble of thunder shook the whole street.

Bonnie could have done a lot of things in that moment, she could have walked away.

She could have cried or screamed and raged.

She could have used magic.

Instead she slapped him.

Her hand connected and the sound could be heard in the sudden silence that descended upon the streets as the rain began to fall.

Kol stared at her in stunned silence.

"Don't you ever do that again, darling," his eyes were dark and hard as flint, suddenly all the anger had evaporated into something dark and chilly. And ten times more menacing.

Bonnie was furious, her chest heaved and she wanted to scream with rage.

"And don't you ever speak to me again," she hissed.

The rain began to fall in earnest and they were getting wetter by the second.

"This is ridiculous, I'm taking you home," Kol said, still looking murderous.

"No, I'm taking myself home," Bonnie said and began to walk away.

She didn't get far, the appearance of Marcel stopped her in her tracks. He'd snuck up behind them.

How long had he been there? Her stomach churned at the thought of what he could have overheard.

"Kol, your witch is doing magic," Marcel stepped out of the shadows.

"Perhaps she can use it to shut your mouth?" Kol replied, moving toward him.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. She wasn't about to walk away from this confrontation. Whatever went down, she needed to make certain that they could still find Marcel's secret weapon, which meant Kol couldn't kill him.

Not yet at least.

"Witches don't do magic in New Orleans. Not anymore and not without my say-so," Marcel continued moving foward. "I apologise if I wasn't clear earlier."

Bonnie had had enough. She felt her temper flare up even worse than it had during her argument with Kol. Who was this idiot and why did he think he had the right to control witches? He should be ashamed of himself. He was the one that went against nature, his kind wouldn't even exist in the first place without witches and now he sought to control them?

Well she would be putting him in his place.

"I wasn't aware I took orders from your kind," Bonnie snarled, stepping up next to Kol.

Kol in turn gave her an approving look.

"Feel free to fry him to a crisp, darling," he said.

"Not a bad idea, but kind of messy and loud."

"I could gag him first," Kol suggested.

"Kol my man," Marcel said. "I'm just here to deliver a warning."

"What a coincidence because I've got a warning for you, mate; stay away from Bonnie."

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or your girl -"

"No, I really don't think you did," Bonnie smiled, but this time the sweet cheerleader was gone.

"We'll be going now. We'll see you at the masquerade," Kol nodded.

"Good night Marcel," she said sweetly.

Kol put his hand on the small of her back and led her away. Right now she didn't feel like having Kol touch her or be anywhere near her, but he had just protected her from Marcel so she let it slide. It would seem the plan was still in motion, which was good news for her own agenda.

They kept going until they hit a busy main road that was just packed with people, from there they continued on. Bonnie didn't know where Kol was leading her, she would have asked except she noticed Kol was on guard for something. Every now and then he would perk up and seem to be listening for something.

"Do you think we are being followed?" she asked quietly, hoping the throng of people and the noise would make it harder to hear.

He just nodded.

"Let's have a drink before bed, darling," and there was something in the way he said it, that was so casual that Bonnie knew it would fool anyone who was listening in.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" she asked brightly.

"There's a nightclub up here," he gestured to a building further up.

_Havana, _had a blinking neon sign with palm trees and loud, latin music blared. It was definitely a dance place and one of those high-end clubs with a VIP-list, velvet ropes and more than one bouncer. Not that Kol cared about any of that, he marched straight up to the bouncer with Bonnie in tow, and compelled him to let them in.

The inside of the club was what she expected from the outside. It had flashing lights, several levels where people were dancing. Almost no places to sit except for the reserved VIP-lounges, and bars with mirrors and even more lights. And it was packed to the max.

"The backway's here," Bonnie said and took Kol's hand to lead him through the sea of writhng bodies.

Kol pushed the door open.

And then they waited.

Eventually Marcel's men did find them in the alley. They were two men in their early twenties - or would have been when they were turned. Bonnie didn't think they were any older than a century now though, judging by their energy - power level whatever it was she sensed about vampires, that let her know what they were and how dangerous.

A handy little skill that had kicked in when she started using expression.

"We could try bribing them," Bonnie offered with a sideways look at Kol.

"I think you'll find once you've lived a few more years -"

"Hey - rude!"

"Sorry, anyway my point is, bribery is not particularly effective in the long run."

"So we kill them?" she felt her magic swell and crack in the air, just suggesting it.

"Nah, too messy," Kol smirked.

He flashed forward and snapped one of the men's neck. The second man was about to make a break for it, when Bonnie gave him an aunerism. She put all her power and magic into it, it was the same thing she'd done to Kol just a few hours ago.

Except this vampire wasn't Kol. He wasn't an Original.

Bonnie felt the magic flow out of her at a faster and faster pace, it was draining her, but she could feel the man's resistance wear thin.

Then it was like something broke inside of her, like releasing a floodgate and his head exploded. She screamed. Blood and brainmatter went everywhere.

"Bonnie," Kol said, stunned and raced to her side. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"I - no," she gasped, still half-crazed and not understanding what she'd done or how she'd even done it. "Oh god! How?"

Kol put his arms around her waist and she clung to his shirt.

"It's the expression. It has to be."

"But - I've never heard of anyone doing that before. Ever," she said, pulling on his shirt harder.

Kol looked down at her, visibly concerned and she almost began to hyperventilate. Oh god, it was bad if Kol Mikaelson thought you were a monster.

"You're a Bennett witch running wild on expression," he spoke calmly and slowly, as if afraid if he didn't, she wouldn't hear him right. "Stuff like this is bound to happen."

"I almost killed Elena once - by acciddent," she gasped, nearly sobbing now. "What's happening to me?"

"You just need to get it under control," he whispered. He pulled her closer to him, letting her burrow her face against his shoulder as she calmed down.

Bonnie felt the tears begin to pour down her face and her breathing grow more frantic as the panic began to set in. She clung to Kol and tried to focus on him, he was real and solid, and present. She couldn't get upset, she couldn't lose control or she could hurt someone else without meaning to.

Meanwhile Kol kept stroking her hair and back, whispering soothing nonsense about how it was all alright. She was fine and everything was going to be fine. The sound of his voice became comforting background noise, in time with the steady beating of his heart. She might be panicking, but he wasn't and that helped. She inhaled his scent, some sort of spicy and fresh cologne.

After what felt like an eternity Bonnie felt calm again, like herself. Her magic, that power inside of her that was always pushing and building, was satiated. The pressure was gone and now that the panic had subsided she could think again.

"Is Marcel going to come after me?" she asked, gently pulling away.

"I'll take care of it," Kol replied.

"You know that's not really an answer," she told him.

"I know, I'll tell him it was a warning. I don't appreciate him spying on either of us," he shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time I've done something like this to him."

"I don't know, Kol. Marcel doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would let that go."

"Then I'll kill him."

"Let's just hope I can figure out how he's monitoring the witches first."

"If not, at least he's out of the way."

"I guess that'll just have to be good enough for Marie," Bonnie agreed.

As if by a stroke of fate, the passed out vampire chose that moment to begin stirring. Kol flashed to him, leaned over him and clutched at his throat.

"Listen closely, mate or I'll do to you, what I did to your friend over here," Kol didn't look away from the man on the ground, but he did and a look of slack-jawed horror came over him. "Give Marcel a warning, I don't take kindly to anyone following me or Bonnie, you got that?"

The man nodded frantically.

"Good," Kol said and let him up.

He was gone in a flash.

Bonnie stared on in amazement. Why did he take credit for her killing? Was it to boost his reputation after she called him 'Pookie bear' in front of a bar full of vamps?

Probably.

"You know Marcel will probably know I killed him," she commented drily.

"Most likely," he grinned, obviously not worried about it. "But what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't at least try to cover for you?"

"One that isn't you?" Bonnie suggested wrily.

"Cute," he snorted. "Besides, I'd rather they come for me than you."

"And why is that? Don't tell me you can feel?" she teased.

"Hardly. I'm itching for a good fight," and his wicked smile confirmed that.

She shook her head, but she was smiling.

"C'mon, I'll take you back to your room."

XXX

_Bonnie had had the hardest time going to sleep and she must be dreaming now, because she was sitting in the sunshine by a lake. The water was turqoise and looked just like crystal. There were mountains on the other side and forest, it was beautiful. _

_She sat on a blanket in the grass, staring at the serene lake. There was a huge spread of food and wine. Everything was fresh, delicious strawberries and chocolate, and that wonderfully fruity wine that only tastes good in summer. _

_Bonnie took a sip and smiled, looking over at her companion. _

_And that was what broke the spell because it was Kol smiling back at her._

_"Why am I dreaming about you again?" she questioned, trying to remember last night's dream. She found she couldn't, she only knew he'd been in it too. _

_"I'm obviously on your mind, darling," he grinned. _

_Kol stroked her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his hand. _

_"Clearly I've been seeing too much of you," Bonnie groaned. "Ugh I just want to go home, Kol. I want to see my grams and have her tell me the past four years have all been a bad dream." _

_Kol frowned at her. _

Bonnie woke up gasping for air.

Not another Kol dream.

She remembered the last thing she'd told him in her dream. How she wanted her grams back and for everything else to be a bad dream. Then she remembered blowing up that vampire's head and she started to cry.

**KOL**

Kol cursed himself when he heard Bonnie crying.

This was not working. You didn't make a girl fall for you by making her cry, and that seemed to be all Bonnie was doing tonight.

He took off and hoped he could turn things around tomorrow. Though if he were being honest, he had to admit, it looked bleak.

Bonnie Bennett's life was a trainwreck, she had no one left except for the blonde cheerleader, Carolyn, Carol - what's her face. And now she was running wild on expression. If Marie didn't help her reign it back in, she wouldn't be around for much longer and that just didn't work for Kol. He'd always reaped the benefits of allying himself with powerful witches, and Bonnie was certainly that.

And there was the small detail of wanting to bed her, of course , but if she bloody well didn't stop crying he'd never get anywhere with her.

His plan may need a lot more effort than he'd originally planned on for it to succeed.

No matter though, he'd yet to strike out with a girl and he wasn't about to start after a millennia of being a lady's man.

**Hi again, my lovely readers. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think as well as what you want/think will happen next! **

**- Izzy**


End file.
